7 Steps To You
by raindusk
Summary: They are meant for each other. But when one of them is in a wreck, fate help fasten the meeting process. Knocking some miracle to them, literally. What will they do to solve the mystery behind their small problem? This is kinda an AU story. Our favorite characters are stranger to each other at the beginning of this story.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is owned by ZAGTOON and the song is owned by Backstreet Boys. I only owned the plot and the story.

 _Italic - lyrics_

'words' - thoughts

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Come on, girl! The concert will be starting soon." Alya Césaire jogged backwards, facing the ever so slowly walking Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"I'm glad that my father manages to get us tickets for the concert. It's a good thing that his manager handles their program this time. Sarah kept a few tickets as a gift for the winner of the radio show and some extras for us." Mylène Haprèle said with a wide smile as she walked beside Alya in a correct way.

Marinette whined, "It's a waste if I go because I'm not a fan. You should give it to Alix or Rose or Juleka."

"They've already have theirs. Besides, this is the time for you to know other singer than Jagged Stone." Alya smirked.

"Hey! He's the legend of legend. As far as I hear any songs, he's the love of my ears." Marinette defended.

Her two friends chuckled, "The love of your ears, huh? Not you heart, yet, I see." Alya countered playfully making Marinette to blush.

"Anyway, we're here. Le Trabendo." Mylène spoke up to save Marinette.

Le Trabendo, a musical concert venue in a red building. Commonly use as a concert ground for various artists and as a club. It was located in the heart of Parc de la Villette and one of the most beautiful concert halls in Paris. It could pack up to 700 seats in it.

The outside of the building was lined with people to get inside. Alya and Mylène dragged Marinette by her arms to the line while she gave off a bored face, dragging her feet all the way.

When they got inside, it was jam packed. No floor visible, just shoes all around. They finally reached the middle of the crowd to get a better view of the concert. Marinette just felt squished like a grape there.

The lights were out a few minutes later, eliciting scream from everywhere. Not because they were scared, it was the excitement to see their favorite band on stage. Alya and Mylène were one of them.

"Bonjour, ladies and gentleman. The Chat will give you a secret concert, live." A male voice spoke causing the scream to escalate. The spotlight turn on to reveal a male with black sweater and a red cap on. He's wearing a pair of spectacles and had headphones hanging around his neck.

"Pleasure to see you all here today." Another spotlight shone a male with the same attire but he wore the hood on which somehow had a shape of cat ears. He had a black mask on and some of blonde bangs were visible.

"Hope you guys enjoy our show tonight. Thank you." A male with large body size wore the same attire with the hood on – the same cat ears present. He had a blonde bang in the middle of his forehead and was holding sticks in his right hand.

The three of them turn around to their respective instrument; guitar, bass and drum. The one with the cap started to strum his guitar, "Nino! Nino!" the crowd shouted.

 _[Nino:]  
I've seen it all a thousand times  
Falling down I'm still alive, Am I? Am I?_

The bass follows, "Noir!" along with the beats of drum, "Ivan you're rock!" one of the fans could be heard throughout the halls.

 _[Nino:]  
So hard to breathe when the water's high  
No need to swim I'll learn to fly, so high, so high_

 _[Ivan:]_  
 _You find the truth in a child's eyes_  
 _When the only limit is the sky (Woo, woo, woo)_  
 _Living proof I see myself in you, (Oh)_

 _[Chorus (Nino):]_  
 _When walls starts to close in_  
 _Your heart is frozen over_  
 _Just show 'em what you're made of_  
 _When sun light is fading_  
 _The world will be waiting for you_  
 _Just show 'em what you're made of_

Marinette didn't really focus but still listened, 'It's not that bad. I thought they just sing the same lame love songs to teenage girls.'

 _[Noir:]  
Gloves are off, Ready to fight  
Like a lion I will survive.  
Will I? Will I?  
You gotta stand for something  
Even if you stand alone, don't be afraid  
It's gonna be alright_

She nodded to the beat and raised an eyebrow.

'Nice voice. Good to know that all of them can actually sing properly, not just bleed another girl's heart… and my ears.' she snorted to herself.

 _[Ivan:]  
You find the truth in a child's eyes  
When the only limit is the sky (Woo, woo, woo)  
Living proof I see myself in you, (Oh)  
_

 _[Chorus (The members sing):]  
When walls starts to close in  
Your heart is frozen over  
Just show 'em what you're made of  
When sun light is fading  
The world will be waiting for you  
Just show 'em what you're made of  
(Just show 'em what you're made of)  
_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
(Just show 'em what you're made of) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
(Just show 'em what you're made of)  
_

 _[Ivan:] You find the truth in a child's eyes  
[Nino:] When the only limit is the sky  
[Noir:] Living proof I see myself in you...  
_

"Sing along!" Nino shouted to the audience. The members stop playing and clapped their hands followed by the crowd.

 _[Chorus (All sing):]  
When walls starts to close in  
Your heart is frozen over  
Just show 'em what you're made of  
(You can show 'em what you're made of!)  
When sun light is fading  
The world will be waiting for you  
(For you, for you! )  
Just show 'em what you're made of  
(You can show 'em what you're made of)_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,_  
 _(Just show 'em what you're made of) Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Just show 'em what you're made of..._

And the song ended. The hall was deafening with clapping and screaming making Marinette to winch.

The concert was over three hours later, one extra hour because the fan kept shouting "Encore!" for the band to keep performing. At the exit, each audience was given a black strap with a shape of a cat head with its tail curling to the front. It had green eyes and the tail looks like a leather belt.

"What is this? Their band logo?" Marinette asked.

"It is. It's the official logo of theirs. The one that you've been seeing on my bag was their logo when they perform under the company's name." Mylène nodded, agreeing to Alya's explanation.

"It's cute, right?" Mylène turned to Marinette.

"Nope."

They both smiled, 'Guess she would say that.'

"But, it's kinda cool." They looked to Marinette at once, seeing small smile from her. Alya smiled and hummed while Mylène just look front and gave small chuckles.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Let's hang out at the café before we retreat for the night. It's not like we have school for the weeks anyway with the repair they're doing." The other agreed quickly to Alya's proposition.

As they walk to the crossroad,

"I hear this one café serve good coffee. They have delicious chocolate walnut muffin too." Mylène told.

"Ahem, my parents can make you a better muffin." Marinette smile while quirking one eyebrow.

"Of course they can but everyone has their own muffin preference. I like to try theirs." She said.

"Yup, me too. The way you said before makes me hungry." Marinette agreed.

"You just have one big stomach for a girl." Alya teased. They both laughed at the blush on Marinette's face.

"Hyaa~ It's them." Multiple voices screamed, attracting the three friends away from the crossroad just in front of them.

"What in the-" Alya gaped before finishing. She looked to her left and saw a crowd of girls surrounding the door to a bookstore.

"Isn't that-" Marinette gave off weird face.

"What? What?" Mylène asked as she couldn't really figure what's in the middle of the crowd with a short, chubby body of her.

"Chat!" another wave of screaming.

"This is a scoop. Let's go." Alya bolted to the crowd, leaving Mylène and Marinette.

The both of them hurried after her - Marinette was worried that her friend got squished, Mylène wanted to take a closer look. While Marinette look around for Alya, Mylène walked around the crowd to see the center of the attention.

Mylène jumped a few times, "I can't see. Oh, I see Ivan." She tried a few times as the crowd slowly moving. "Akk…" someone accidently pushed her backwards while she was jumping. She landed unstably but managed to find her footing.

"MYLÈNE!"

"Huh?"

She looked up to see Marinette was reaching for her with a worried face. She realized just then that she was in the middle of the crossroad – the lights for pedestrian was still red. A few cars were honking at her from meters away.

"Marinette! Mylène!" Alya shouted on the side of the road near them.

Marinette caught her right arm and pulled as might as she can. She was able to swing Mylène to the side of the road to Alya's embraces.

'Thank god.' Marinette thought. 'Ah… no…' She tripped, falling down what she felt like hours but it was just seconds. She saw the dreadful face of her friends when they saw her predicament. They couldn't make it in time.

"Dude!" A blur of black shot pass through her friends and all Marinette saw was pitch black instead of Alya and Mylène.

'I'm dead, am I.' she thought solemnly. 'I feel like I'm flying. Maybe it wasn't so bad either. But why do I feel so warm. Smells good too.' Weirdly she thinks of all of that.

BRANGG!

"Arghh!" Two voices of pain could be heard. One from her, the other she wasn't sure.

Footsteps surrounded her. She could hear someone asked if they both okay and to call ambulance faintly. Her arm felt like it burns but not her entire body. Maybe that's a good sign because now she knows that she was alive. The entire body suddenly fell limp as soon as she realized it. But the warmth never left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TINT. TINT.

The first sound she heard when she regained consciousness. She could guess she was in a hospital room. Someone's talking too. Her friends' voice and male voice, she thought.

"Is it now? You're such a sweet guy. Right?" She recognized Alya's voice.

"Y-yeah." It's Mylène now.

She twitched and groaned. Movement could be heard around her. Marinette opened her eyes to the face of her friends smiling at her with relieved face on both side of her.

"Morning, girl. I was hoping you would wake earlier with that empty stomach of yours." Leave it to Alya with her teasing, Marinette smile.

"Do you feel any pain?" Mylène asked.

"Not pain but my arm feels sore. Glad you're okay though, Mylène." Marinette smile the widest she could.

Mylène started to tear up then hugged Marinette carefully. She apologized many times while sobbing. Marinette could only soothe her with her voice since she couldn't move her sore left arm and her right arm was currently under Mylène's hug. Alya patted Mylène's shoulder comfortingly.

"Good to know that you seem okay. That was one accident you got there, Marinette." A male voice spoke. Surprisingly it was familiar.

Her friends move away to let Marinette see the person. It was Nino and beside him was Ivan. Marinette gaped. She just saw their concert moments ago. They were at the streets too but here, in the hospital, in her hospital room. It was some impossible people to be in front of her now.

"I'm Nino. Nino Lahiffe and this is Ivan Bruel. You might know us from-"

"The Chat. I know. Just surprise to see you guys here." Marinette cut him off with bored face.

"Wow. Never have I seen a fan react like that." Nino chuckled a bit while Ivan hid behind Nino, if that is possible.

"It's because I'm not. I was just tagging along my friends here to the concert."

"Haha… Nice comeback. You're crushed, Nino." Another male laughed just behind Mylène.

Marinette sat up and turned to the sound. She saw a boy with messy but well-kept blonde hair sitting on a bed next to her. He wore patient attire just like her. There were patches at the back of his neck, right hand was bandaged thickly and a small bandaged could be seen on his right cheek.

He extended his left hand, "Hi, I'm Adrien. Sorry that I can't shake your hand in a correct manner." He smiled with his green eyes staring at her.

Marinette stared back at his face and his hand. She extended her right hand to shake weirdly with him, eliciting a small laugh from her.

"I'm Marinette but I guess my friends have already told you all about me, judging from how Nino called me earlier." Marinette stared at her friends who in turn gave sheepish smile.

"Well- the doctor needs your information so…." Alya tried to defend them.

"Sure. Any 'exciting' story about me then." She was quirking an eyebrow at them.

"Just the one where you're crazy about Jagged Stone, the love of your ears. We all love him but not to that extend." Nino answered smoothly.

Marinette blushed. The others were trying so hard not to laugh. Marinette stared at them with annoyed and blushing face.

"It's that so. I think I just found someone to talk about Jagged Stone non-stop." Marinette turned to Adrien who still chuckled a bit.

"You're crazy about him too?" Marinette asked, disbelief that someone had the same 'die-hard fan interest' like her towards the rock star.

"He has playlist dedicated just for him and an entire collection of his album." Ivan spoke.

"Yup. You can see them and hear the songs but you can't lend them." Adrien said cheekily.

Marinette laughed to that. "Ah, hey. That's the first time I heard you talk, Ivan." She turned to Ivan who in turn blushed while hiding behind Nino, again.

"He's a shy one, I tell you. But he's a sweetheart." Alya said.

Marinette extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, Ivan." She smiled brightly. Ivan stared at her a bit and gently shook her hand. He smiled as their hands parted.

"Wow. You have some charm, Marinette. Ivan rarely touches people so instantly unless he feels comfortable enough to them." Nino pointed out.

"Except for Mylène though. He doesn't hesitate to hold her when she cried the moment you laid unconscious on the street." Alya smirked.

They laughed to the blushing of both Ivan and Mylène. The doctor came a moment later to check up on Marinette and second inspection for Adrien. Apparently, Adrien woke up half an hour before Marinette and was given a medication to let him rest some more.

After the check up, Marinette's result shows that she was fine. The scratch on her left arm needed to be tended carefully and she was allowed to go home in the afternoon. She noticed that Adrien had bandages around his right ankle too. He needs to stay at the hospital for another day after Marinette's discharged before he could be released.

"Hey, Adrien. Thank you for saving me. Although I didn't know the whole story but I could guess that it was you." Marinette smile gratefully to Adrien.

Adrien's eyes were wide to hear that. A small smile adorned, "You're welcome." He got up to walk to the doors.

Nino accompanied him since he said he wanted to get some fresh air and to practice walking with crutch. Mylène and Ivan offered to get the other some refreshment while Alya stayed with Marinette.

"I'll get plain water for you for now and some crackers to fill your stomach. The doctor would be mad at me if I give you something to make you sick again." Mylène giggled to Marinette's pouting face. She was off with Ivan, happily chatting.

"She seems happy." Marinette smiled.

"Who would have known that our little Mylène will be having a boyfriend soon." Alya sat on the chair besides Marinette's bed.

"I'll be using toilet if they ask."

"Need help?"

"It's okay. I think I got it." Marinette reassured Alya.

She slowly got up and gave thumbs up to Alya when she managed to walk normally. Alya just sighed then gave a small smile with thumbs up back to her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She got out of the toilet feeling sudden chest pain, 'What the- I was feeling fine before.' The pain escalated causing her to fall to her knees while panting, hand clutching her chest. Alya hurriedly went to her side to support her in walking back to the bed. As soon as she sat she felt fine. It was like she never had the pain before. She gave off a weird face.

"Huh, that's weird." Two voices spoke.

Marinette turned to the door as she heard someone said the same thing as her. She saw Adrien, instantly locking her eyes with his luminescent green eyes. She noticed that Nino was supporting Adrien a bit. His crutch was hold by Nino.

"What?" Alya said, not realizing the other two. Marinette looked at Alya.

"Are you okay, dude?" Nino slowly walked Adrien back to bed, his attention solely on him.

Marinette showed amusing face, "I feel fine now." They both spoke at the same time again.

The four of them were shocked and turned to each other at the same time. Nino and Alya gazed from one person to another while Marinette and Adrien stared at each other.

"What just happen?" Nino broke the silence.

"You tell me." Alya responded.

"What happen when I was saved?" Marinette asked Alya.

"Full story, please." Adrien added while looking towards Nino.

"Err… We're not sure." Alya and Nino replied hesitantly.

The two were saved. Ambulance arrived and brought them both here. Alya and Nino board the ambulance while Mylène and Ivan followed with a cab. There was nothing happen along the way. They undergo the usual hospital procedures and to the present. What else could go wrong?

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is own by ZAGTOON. I only own the story and some of the plots.

Warning: Please don't skip the starting because it's slightly different than before. Thank you for your attention.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey, Adrien. Thank you for saving me. Although I didn't know the whole story but I could guess that it was you." Marinette smile gratefully to Adrien.

Adrien's eyes were wide to hear that. A small smile adorned, "You're welcome." He got up to walk to the doors.

Nino walked besides him as he said that he wanted some fresh air and to practice with the crutch. He barely walked a few steps away from the door when a few nurses spotted him.

"Oh my heart. Aren't you Adrien Agreste? You look as good as in the magazine. What happen to you with all the bandages?" One of the nurses said.

He smiled awkwardly when he was surrounded. Nino just snickered silently which didn't go unnoticed by him. He spotted Ivan and Mylène walking out of the room a few seconds later. Ivan gave a thumb up at him while Mylène giggled and mouthed 'Good luck' to him. And they were off to who knows where.

They stay there for a while until the head nurse came to drag her swooning nurses back to their job. She glared at Adrien and Nino for causing uproar, not that it was their fault to begin with, and then pass by them.

They both shrugged to each other. Continuing their journey, Adrien felt a sudden chest pain a few steps away from their original standing. He thought it was nothing so he continued onward only to double over. He had to lean to the wall on his right for support, grunting in discomfort.

"Adrien? Dude, I think your fresh air need to wait. You need rest after the check up." Nino voiced out his concern and support Adrien the best he can.

He took the crutch from Adrien to lighten the burden. As they reached the door, Adrien didn't felt any pain anymore, like it never existed. Nino kept looking at him. He noticed the changes of his face while opening the door.

"Huh, that's weird." Two voices spoke.

Adrien looked up as he heard someone said the same thing as him. He saw Marinette sitting on the bed. He stared deep into her shinning bluebell eyes, he didn't know why his heart beats faster. He faintly registered Alya standing close to her who somehow looked concerned. She seemed to not notice them coming into the room.

"What?" Alya said. Marinette broke the staring.

"Are you okay, dude?" Nino spoke. He tore his eyes from Marinette to focus on his friend. They slowly walked to his bed.

Nino never looked away from him in case he started to flail again.

"I feel fine now." They both spoke at the same time again.

The four of them were shocked and turned to each other at once. Nino and Alya gazed from one person to another while Marinette and Adrien stared towards each other.

"What just happen?" Nino broke the silence.

"You tell me." Alya responded.

"What happen when I was saved?" Marinette asked Alya.

"Full story, please." Adrien added while looking towards Nino.

"Err… We're not sure." Alya and Nino replied hesitantly.

And the silence continued.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ivan and Mylène were just returning when the four of them fell silent the second time. Mylène asked the weird atmosphere in the room. Alya break the story to her and Ivan with the help of Nino. Marinette and Adrien stay silent throughout the story, only nodding once in a while to confirm it.

"Let's start with what happen after I manage to save Mylène." Marinette started the conversation again.

They all looked at Adrien. Marinette turned to him to give her full attention. Adrien fidgeted with all the staring he's receiving. He looked to Nino for help but only got a face that says 'Go on. Start the story'.

He sighed, "Well, I saw you dash off towards the road and figures something bad must be happening."

"How did you saw her with all the fans surrounding you?" Alya pointed out.

"I was slipping out from the crowd quietly with the help of Ivan. He unconsciously shields me from their eyes. Besides, Nino was busy signing autograph who was the center of the attention that time. When I finally slipped out, I saw Marinette. It was instinct I guess that move my legs to help her out. I saw Mylène in the middle of the crossroad and knew why you act rashly." Marinette smile sheepishly at that.

"I was standing behind Alya when she catches Mylène. But then I noticed you were falling. Without actually thinking, I sprinted pass them to get to you." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, ignoring my shouts for your safety." Nino deadpanned making them chuckled.

"Anyway, I grabbed your arm and jumped backward as hard as I could. I don't remember much except for the pain on my neck…. and the sound of ambulance a few moments later, I think." He finished it.

"You hugged her all the time as you were flying backwards." Nino smirked.

"You never let her go even when you went unconscious." Alya teased more.

Adrien blush profusely making Nino and Alya to snicker at him. Marinette just shook her head to see that Alya finally got a partner in crime for her teasing mode.

"You collided with a lamp post or some other post there. It was such a loud bang that I thought your neck might crack." Ivan explained further.

"Wow, an iron neck you got there." Mylène said then blush afterwards when they laughed at the statement. "Sorry."

"Nah, its fine. So, that was all I can tell you." Adrien indicated to Marinette.

The other told that the doctor didn't do any weird thing to them either as they all were present when the treatments occur. Marinette was not in the common patient room because the boys insist on paying the bills for Marinette, under the company health insurance of course. So, they were supposed to have private room each.

They were placed in different room at first as the treatments were on. But the emergency the hospital received after their treatments caused them to be moved into the same room. It still can be considered as private room.

"I see. Maybe it was just a slight discomfort from the medication." Marinette concluded. Adrien nodded to that.

"Shouldn't you be calling for your parents?" Adrien asked.

"They are away for a trip for two weeks. They were just in their third day now. I don't want to bother them since they planned it all carefully for a long time. I'm staying with Alya in the meantime. Oh my- Alya your parents! You too, Mylène." Marinette flustered to them.

"Relax, Marinette. They know we are in the hospital, safe and sound. They will be visiting in the morning and brought us home after the doctor deems everything is okay. My parents didn't mention this to your parents thanks to me." Alya winked.

"My parents know about it too. They will be hugging you to death as a thank you for saving me. Be ready for that, Marinette." Mylène hugged Marinette.

Marinette sighed in relief and returned the hug the best she could. The boys just smile fondly to see their close friendship. They chatted for hours until a nurse came for Adrien and Marinette's medication. They were forced to sleep to let them both rest or the visitors would be thrown out. It's in the middle of the night anyway. The nurse switched off the light as she walked out.

"Good night, madam." They said together and snickered afterwards.

The nurse just sighed as she was suddenly being treated like a teacher on a field trip. "Good night to you all." She smiled warmly.

"Sweet dreams." Mylène said. The other said the same after her.

Alya and Mylène were sleeping on a couch in fetal position, opposite to each other, which was actually comfortable. Nino and Ivan slept on the chair in sitting position. They all received blankets from the nurse.

Marinette and Adrien still stayed up after their friends were sound asleep. Adrien coughed suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Marinette turned to him.

Adrien whipped his head to her, "Shesh, you scared me. I thought you were sleeping."

She giggled, "I'm sorry. Want some water?"

"Sure." They both sat up.

Marinette handed a new mineral water bottle to him. He drank slowly then kept his gaze down. Marinette was about to ask if he felt any other pain.

"I'm sorry."

Marinette gaped, not expecting him to apologize out of nowhere.

"For what?"

"Your hand. It got scratches because I wasn't careful enough. It might leave scar marks." He said in such a defeated voice.

Marinette giggled silently. Don't want to wake their friends up.

"You are a good person you know. I'm alive, am I? I'm heavenly grateful for that. I can still live my life even with a scar on. I couldn't do living if I wasn't saved. It's all because you willingly put your own life in line to save mine, a stranger. Thank you, Adrien. Thank you so much." Marinette smile warmly.

Adrien could only stare at her as she thanked him. The lights from the hallway gave a bit of clear view of her face – he definitely saw the smile. Her shinning bluebell eyes somehow got brighter every time she spoke. He didn't even notice that he was smiling widely every second past.

'Why does my face feels warm? Oh no, don't tell me I just blush the hardest now. This is so embarrassing. I'm glad the lights were behind me so she couldn't see my face right now.' He cringed.

"Adrien?" Marinette concerned voice snapped him out of his thought.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for the compliment. And for comforting me." He chuckled awkwardly.

Marinette laughed. She was glad to finally able to thank properly the person who saved her. Even so, something was nagging at the back of her mind and she wasn't sure what. She laid back and wished sweet dreams to him. Marinette fall into slumber mere seconds later.

Adrien was left alone waking in the partial dark room.

"Sweet dreams… My lady." Adrien whispered. His heart beats faster as he looked at her soothing face.

He laid facing Marinette and soon falls asleep to the exhaustion of the day.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The doctor came in with Alya's parent the next morning. They were relieved to see their daughter and charge were safe and sound. Shocked and injured a little but still safe. They brought along changes of clothes for the two of them.

"Thank you for paying the bill for Marinette. We could pay you back in behalf of her parent." Alya's mom, Marlene, suggested.

"No need, maam. It is a pleasure to help others." Nino replied simply.

Alya's parent conceded pleasantly. They left the room to note the prescription from the doctor and to settle paperwork for Marinette's discharge.

"No peeking." Alya teased the boys. Her friends just shook their heads at her antics.

While Alya and Marinette change clothes, Mylène's father came barging the room. All the occupants shrieked in surprise.

"Dad, what's got into you?" Mylène rushed to her father's side, only to be hugged to the bone.

"Oh dear me. I'm glad you're okay. You almost gave me a heart attack with the news. Where is Marinette? She has to hear my gratitude for saving your life." Fred Haprèle said.

"Maybe you should release your daughter first before thanking me. She might get crushed, Mr. Fred." Marinette stepped out of the toilet, chuckling.

"As protective as ever, Mr. Fred." Alya smirked behind Marinette.

Mr. Fred looked down to the discomfort face of her lovely daughter and soon released her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Mylène. Marinette, Alya good to see you two still bouncing around." He made a beeline to Marinette then hugged her warmly.

"I can't thank you enough for that. Your parent will be proud of you. Let me know if I can help in any way to repay you back." He said.

"As long as you always be the cool dad for Mylène, I don't ask for more. Except maybe if you have any extra ticket for Jagged Stone concert next month." Marinette said teasingly.

"Haha… You are a kind girl, Marinette. Thank you. And maybe I can hook up you three for the tickets." He winked.

Marinette protested to that saying she was just joking but Mr. Fred insisted. It was something he could do to show his gratitude after all. Marinette yield a minute later with a pouting face while Mr. Fred stood proudly. The occupants of the room could only laugh to their short argument.

"I'll be seeing your parents, Alya, to discuss something. We might part together in the afternoon after Marinette's discharge." He spoke to Alya.

He wished for the boys to be well and healthy before stepping out, not before another hug to her daughter.

"He's a fun guy." Nino turned to the other.

"Wait till you see his talent." Mylène said cheekily.

"What?" The boys asked curiously.

"Miming." Mylène grinned.

"Really? That's gonna be cool. We should watch it." The boys voiced out excitedly. The girls laughed to that.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Marinette asked.

"They're home. We live separated from them in the apartment near the Eiffel Tower except Adrien of course. Our manager lives with us as our caretaker and he will be coming soon."

"Why Adrien lives separately?" Marinette was confused.

"His job wouldn't allow him to be far off from his home especially his father." Ivan elaborated.

"What job? Aren't you guys a fulltime singer besides being a college student? Oh, Adrien have part time job too." Marinette concluded.

"No, girl. Don't you know him?" Alya smiled to the all knowing scatterbrain Marinette. Mylène just giggled.

Marinette looked confusedly to all of them. Alya took out her phone and tap a few times before showing Marinette the content of the phone. A fashion magazine front cover was on showing a picture of Adrien with the latest design from Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer in Paris.

Marinette gaped at the phone. 'Gabriel Agreste! My favorite designer of all time. He has a son named-' "ADRIEN AGRESTE!" Marinette shouted suddenly.

She whipped her head to Adrien. Everyone was shocked to hear her shout and the fast whipped of her head which they consider whether her neck might break for it.

"You're Adrien Agreste. No wonder you seem familiar. That's what has been bugging me since last night." She exclaimed.

They all laughed out loud to her reaction.

"You just slept in the same room with a famous model but you didn't know him. That is a whole new level of hilarious, Marinette." Nino wheezed.

"No wonder she's acting weirdly normal last night even for a girl whose not our fan." Ivan tried his hardest to stop laughing.

"Leave it to Marinette when daydreaming. She always wins." Alya smirked.

"Marinette~ Gabriel Agreste should always be in your brain as much as Jagged Stone since he is your favorite designer." Mylène chuckled.

"You don't say. I didn't know he got a charming fan like you." Adrien said playfully while quirking an eyebrow.

Marinette could only hide her face for her outburst before. "How can I notice him? I'm only interested in the clothes' design, not the model." She defended.

"Even if he is the son of Gabriel." Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop it, Alya." They burst laughing again.

"So, now you know. Let me start again. Hi, I'm Adrien Agreste. Nice to meet you, Marinette." Adrien extended his right hand this time.

Marinette took it carefully without looking away from the floor, still pouting. She then was told that Mr. Agreste didn't really approve of Adrien's musical career but tolerated with it. As long as he didn't miss his photo shoot and kept his secret as Adrien Agreste while performing. He was Noir when he became a part of The Chat's members.

"Oh… Does that mean I'm one of the people in this 'big secret' too?" Marinette asked hesitantly.

"I can trust you three. Should be no problem." Came the simple reply.

The girls grinned proudly. They exchanged phone numbers to keep close contact and strengthen the new friendship.

"Mr. Agreste, you are needed in x-ray room for further inspection as a caution step. Some extra tests will follow suit. Please follow me." A male nurse came with a wheelchair along with the last night nurse with a notepad in her hands.

"Sure. I'll be seeing you all again soon. Congratulations for your discharge, Marinette." Adrien said in advance, knowing that these tests wouldn't let him say goodbye to Marinette.

They waved him off with Nino by his side as a company. Ivan wanted to stay with them to chat some more. He was starting to warm up to the girls as he enjoy their friendly conversation.

"Huuh…. Not again." Marinette panted to her sudden chest pain. She was sitting on Adrien's bed with her friends. Ivan sat on a chair next to the bed.

The room was tense. Alya and Mylène tried to soothe her by massaging her back and shoulders.

"I'll go get the nurse." Ivan volunteered. He rushed to the door and opened it. "Adrien." Ivan was startled as he just made one step out of the door.

"He suddenly gasped painfully. We tried to bring him to the treatment room but he insisted we go back to his room. And now he seems fine." Nino explained.

"Not again~" Two voices whined.

"There is definitely something wrong here." Alya stood.

She walked out to Adrien and pleaded the nurses to leave them alone for a while for private discussion. She could be very persuasive. Adrien was wheeled in by Nino to the side of Marinette.

"Okay, here's the deal. Every time Adrien got out of the room, you both got sick. Let's try with Marinette out of the room." Alya took Marinette out of the room but nothing happened.

"Huh? So much for that theory." Alya frowned.

"I told you it must be the medication." Marinette reassured. She saw the nurses from before and walked off to call them back for Adrien's check up.

Marinette kneeled to the ground painfully just few steps away because her chest felt needle pain without warning. Adrien was having the same problem causing him to have a death grip to his shirt.

Alya quickly pulled Marinette up to their hospital room's door. As unannounced as it came, it went away swiftly. They both breathe normally while their friends watched them weirdly.

"Well….. That is awkward." Alya said.

"Maybe it's the distance not the room." Mylène suggested.

"Let's try it." Nino said almost excitedly.

"I'm not a guinea pig." Marinette and Adrien glared at Nino.

"It's best to try it than having you both sick like before." Ivan gently prodded them.

They both gave an annoyed face to their friends, "Fine."

Alya asked for a measuring tape at the nurse station on that floor for their 'little experiment'. They started with the first occurrence, Marinette in the toilet while Adrien out of the room a few steps away from the door.

The toilet was just behind the opened room door so it was close to Adrien. They asked Marinette to step out of the toilet and Adrien to walk some steps away from the room. That did it. Nino readily caught a flailing Adrien while Mylène supported Marinette in front of the toilet door. Nino strode with Adrien nearer to the room door until the pain stop.

Alya held one end of the measuring tape at Marinette's feet as Ivan lengthens the rest to Adrien's feet.

"It's two meters long." Ivan announced.

They grouped back into the room with the new information. Then laughing erupted from them. Marinette and Adrien just stared at them blankly.

"What did you both get into? This is a miracle." Alya wheezed.

"Sorry Adrien. This coming from you is just too funny." Ivan chuckled.

"What are we going to do? I can't go home like this." Marinette paled.

"What in the world happen to us?" Adrien said dreadfully.

"We'll figure something out. We always do bro." Nino optimistically answered.

"We will help as best as we can with this situation." Mylène added.

The four talked among themselves about this situation too happy to Marinette and Adrien's comfort. They both just hear on the sidelines to their friends' conversation. It's not every day you got to be parts of some real weird-magic-thing happen to their friends. Marinette and Adrien were wide eyes after a while. They stood up abruptly.

"Ow, ow." Adrien exclaimed painfully to his ankle's pain. Marinette quickly helped to support him.

"Dude, what's your deal? You want your ankle to be in cast next?" Nino looked amusingly to his friend's antics.

"And you can't just do that either. What if you faint for the sudden action?" Alya was worry for her friend even though it was funny with the situation.

"Because I realized something." Adrien steadied himself.

"Me too." Marinette slowly let Adrien go.

"We can't stay two meters apart or we might die." Marinette and Adrien turned to each other to the new realization. Then they sighed.

To be continue…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thank you for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story. You guys are the best!

I'll be updating everyday since this story is almost done. It makes me happy to see it in here being read by you all. Please continue your support, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is own by ZAGTOON. I only own the story and some of the plots.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marinette paced the room several times to clear her head but nothing could prepare her for this predicament. The others only watch her attempt in making a hole on the floor.

"Marinette, calm down. You need to relax and then we can clearly think our plan." Adrien halted her by the shoulder tenderly.

She took deep breath several times in order to calm her nerves, "You're right. Fretting about it won't results in anything. Let's settle this incident." She showed a determined face, awing Adrien for a moment.

"Finally, girl. I thought I have to call the nurse to give you sedatives." Alya nudged her.

She smiled apologetically. "We know that Adrien and I can't be far two meters of each other. We have to stay in the same place for now. And we still need to convince the doctor to let me stay here for another day until Adrien is discharge. I also have to tell something legit to your parents Alya about this situation." She frowned.

"The doctors and my parents I can think of some solutions. What about when Adrien discharge? Where will you be staying?" Alya pondered.

"Adrien needs to go home. His father will be worry about him." Mylène added.

"Oh, don't worry about my father. He won't be home for a week starting today. He was in a business meeting last night while I was performing and went straight to the airport to head to a fashion show in New York. I'm supposed to stay with Nino and Ivan's apartment last night. Good thing my father trusts Vincent enough to let me stay there with a bodyguard of course." Adrien shrugged.

"Who's Vincent?" Marinette asked.

"Our manager and Adrien's personal photographer. It's one of the reasons his father let him in the band. He's cool though. You should see his speech and movement. They are hilarious." Nino laughed to his own memory.

"He even let yesterday accident went unnoticed to Mr. Agreste. He got your back Adrien. It's been a long time since your father is out of your hair." Ivan patted Adrien who nodded with a small smile.

"He sounds wonderful. Hmm… If what you say is true then I think I got an idea on how to settle all of these." Marinette planned in her head with a cheeky smile. The others looked questionably at her sudden playful tone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alya went to see her parents and the doctor in persuading them to let Marinette stay in the hospital for a while. She told them she was worried if Marinette's hand would have scars after the bandages were off. The doctor assured her it would be fine. Alya can be very cunningly persuasive.

Marinette had to stay in the hospital for further check up, the doctor told them so with Alya smirking behind the doctor. She would be discharge the same day as Adrien. Alya walked the doctor to the hallway and returned to the room victoriously. She bowed to their applause for her marvelous act.

"Phase One done." Marinette patted Alya's shoulder.

"Time for Phase Two." Mylène said. She looked towards Ivan and Nino for conformation.

"We will be moving with the plan as soon as Vincent knows them." Nino gave thumbs up while Ivan nodded.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble, Marinette. This plan seems to impose you a lot." Adrien hesitated.

"It will be fine. Trust me." Marinette winked.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Uhm, uhm… I see. Well then Monsieur Adrien, I'm all out with this plan!" Vincent opened his arms and stretched it far to his sides with a big grin.

Adrien watched him in disbelief while the others high-fived each other. He shook his head with a small laughed.

"Ookay. Didn't expect you to believe it in a beat."

"Why shouldn't I believe it? There are many wonder things happen all around us, Monsieur Adrien. We just don't look close enough." Vincent smile wisely.

"Thank you, Mr. Vincent. We really could use your help." Marinette turned to him.

"The pleasure is mine, mademoiselle. Please, no Mr. for me. I'm still young. Just call me Vincent." He bowed slightly to her making her giggled.

"Phase Two success. We will be reaching Phase Three after you both are discharge." Alya reminded them. All agreed with her.

"Now let's move to pre-Phase Three. Monsieur Nino, Monsieur Ivan, we will start after I see the doctor." Vincent waved at them before striding away.

"I'll be helping, Marinette. You can count on Alya and me to make it comfortable for the both of you." Mylène smiled in confident.

"I don't doubt that." Marinette was grateful to have their help.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You're such a great master planner, Marinette." Adrien started the conversation.

"Hehe… there's more of me than meets the eyes." She replied proudly.

"Yeah, you have good humor too in not realizing who I am." He teased. Adrien laughed to Marinette's pouting face.

The others were nowhere in the room as they were starting pre-Phase Three a few minutes ago. Nino and Ivan went with Vincent while Alya and Mylène move towards their meeting place. They would organize some parts to make the boys' arrival easier.

"I wonder how Vincent will deal with my bodyguard though. He could be tough at times." Adrien thought out loud.

"I'm sure Vincent can give a rational excuse to let him see this plan is to keep you safe. It's his job after all and he will agree to it." Marinette reassured him.

The nurses from before came to complete Adrien's tests. Marinette pleaded to the nurses to accompany him. They both didn't need the excruciating relapsed anytime soon.

"I heard that you'll be staying one more day to tend to your arm." The female nurse started to chat.

"Yes. My friend is a worrywart when it comes to me. She doesn't want my arm to have scar when it heals." Marinette said.

"Such a caring friend you have, dear. You must be besties." She smiled warmly.

"From the moment we met. She defended me from our class bully. She has a strong heart and a straight opinion. She told them off and dragged me away like a prince if I might say so." She chuckled to the memory.

"I can see that you really treasure her greatly." Marinette nodded to the clarification.

They arrived at the x-ray room. Marinette needed to stay outside because it only allowed the staff and their appointed patient to enter. When the door opened, agreeing to stay outside wasn't an option. They could clearly guess that the machine and the door was more than their safe range.

"Please let her in too. I get nervous when I'm alone." Adrien immediately spoke.

"Don't worry, we're here." The male nurse consoled him. Marinette cringed.

"Please. I need to know that someone close to me is near or I would have an anxiety attack." Adrien blurted out more. 'What am I saying? Oh well, it's the best excuse I've got.' He frowned.

Both of the nurse complied seconds later after seeing Adrien's paled face. Marinette was told to sit on the chair near the controller. They were glad it was in the range.

Test after test Marinette never miss to sit close to Adrien. The nurses never complained as they saw themselves how Adrien visibly relax with Marinette by his side. The tests were smoothly completed too.

"And we're done. You both will be resting as we get to the room. You need to eat your medication first of course." The male nurse announced.

"Your bandages arm will be tending by me to let your hand heal properly. No scar will show up I'll make sure of that." The female nurse smiled kindly.

"Thank you for your care." They both answered.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"How did another day in the hospital went?" Alya excitedly asked as she came into the room. Mylène was besides her carrying a plastic bag.

"No chest pain if THAT is what you want to know." Marinette deadpanned. "Nothing funny happen except the amazing story I hear from the nurse." She continued.

"What?" Alya challenged her.

"There is a very boring patient who can't wait to go home." She teased.

Adrien chuckled, "We sleep like a log last night. Nothing Marinette-funny-incident happened. I guess we both were tired from the excitement."

"I can imagine that. Here some breakfast I bring along. The nurse gave an okay for them." Mylène brought the content out.

"Thanks, Mylène. You're a life saver." Marinette eyed the breakfast of pancakes and cereal.

"No butter, just the syrup. Greasy food slows down the healing process, the nurse said." Alya added.

"Hey, guys." Ivan came in with a bag. Nino and Vincent followed suit.

"You both get to discharge early as I request. We need you to settle up to the place." Vincent announced.

"Great. Can't wait to see your face to our masterpiece." Alya grinned.

"You're gonna love them. I feel home already thinking about it." Nino patted Adrien.

"When we'll be leaving?" Adrien was delight.

Vincent smiled in delight, "After we eat breakfast."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The car stopped in front of a building of white. The word 'Boulangerie' caught Adrien's attention.

"Welcome to Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie." Marinette indicated with her good hand.

"You live in a bakery?" He looked shocked.

"Yeah. Well not exactly. We live in the resident part of the building. My parents own the bakery. We make the best pastry in town. It's close for the moment since my parents aren't here." Marinette proudly informed him.

"I definitely got to try them." Adrien eagerly said.

"Let's think about moving you both to the upper floor first. You Adrien is who I'm worry about with the sprinted ankle of yours." Vincent glanced at him who was currently sitting on the co-driver seat.

"Phase Three start." The whole car pumped up on the task.

Nino supported Adrien from behind when he was having a hard time. Most of them were at the stairs. Marinette was still in the range but not disturbing the struggle. Ivan carried their bags from the hospital. Alya was already in the apartment as the activities at the stairs continued. She was giving a final check to it.

"I need to settle some problems. I'll be coming to visit in the evening to see if you need anything else." Vincent informed Mylène who stepped last out of the car. She nodded to let him know she heard him.

She waved him off and started to the building. Mylène opened the door to the apartment finding Adrien stood tiredly at the kitchen bar. The others were busy settling the new stuff they bought such as food supplies and the medication to its designed place.

"Vincent has some errands to do and might visit in the evening. And Adrien, you look like an old man." She chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. try climbing the stairs awkwardly for 30 minutes." Adrien complained.

"Dude, it was five minutes and I was there the whole time. You just have to do it correctly and not look away every time you took a new step. That is the reason you almost fall a few times." Nino deadpanned causing Adrien to glare lightly at him.

Marinette giggled to hear it. "Well then sit down. I'll get you some water."

"I have to stand a few seconds more to let my body cool off. If I sit now I will be giving my body the wrong rest method." Adrien explained. "My gym instructor told me so and it is a matter-of-factually." He elaborated more at Marinette's weird look.

"Ookay. So, where are we going to sleep?" Marinette questioned.

"Clearly Adrien couldn't take another stairs challenge." Alya teased making Adrien sighed. "I suggest that you both should sleep on the couch there. The rest could spread out on the floor with the fold-able mattress. Girls near the couch, boys near the kitchen."

"Together?" Marinette countered incredulously, "It's not a good suggestion, Alya." She blushed along with Adrien.

Alya laughed to the obvious predicament. "It's the perfect bed for the both of you. It's in V-shaped so each of you will be sleeping on either side but still remain in the range."

"Couldn't I just sleep on the mattress?"

"And make Adrien feel guilty for hogging the couch? Fat chance, girl." Alya retorted.

"Alright, alright. I understand. What about his ankle? The couch doesn't seems like it has the right length for Adrien. His feet will be dangling in the air." Marinette pointed out.

"We bring a foot stool from our apartment in case something like this happen. Don't worry, Marinette. We got it all covered." Ivan reassured her.

"Wow. You all really think of everything." Adrien quirked an eyebrow.

"Like we said 'The best we can' and we stay true." Mylène grinned.

"Now stop worrying and have some fun weekend. Starting now." Nino opened a frizzy drink. It burst out to the sudden open of the cap and overflows to Nino's hands then the floor. It stunned them a while then they laugh out loud at the picture.

They were having a blast till afternoon. Mylène and Alya thought of throwing a recovery party for Marinette and Adrien. Vincent gave the boys some money for the occasion already. Truly amazing that man.

They divided to two groups since the food they discussed were in opposite ways from each other. The girls would be getting the muffin they talked about before the accident and the boys would buy the main course of their lunch.

"Take care, guys." Marinette waved them off at the door.

"Call us if you need any help." Adrien shout out.

"Says the man with the injured ankle." Nino snickered before closing the door.

"Am I always gonna be play with when I'm immobile?" Adrien sighed loudly.

Marinette giggled, "It seems so. Not to be mean but you better sit to relief some burden off of your feet- foot." She grinned apologetically.

He stared blankly at her but follow her advice to sit down on the stool in the kitchen, Marinette followed. His phone rang- a reminder for photo shoot in another 30 minutes. Marinette curiously peeked.

"What a tight schedule. Must be tiring." She thought out loud.

"You get you used to them. Besides, it's not as busy as you think. Vincent tolerate with me when I have a tight schedule. It's always the model part which gives me trouble in making me an instant model for them. 'The flawless face of a teenager', who wouldn't want it in increasing their market face?" Adrien frowned.

"Hey… You definitely have your own charm. It's not all about the face in the view of the public." She encouraged him.

"Aha… Maybe so." Adrien sighed with a smile.

"At least you are covering the front of most magazine in Paris. I don't even have any public pictures except for school yearbook." Marinette sounded jealous.

"Marinette, you are fine just the way you are. You don't need public to judge you to be you which are an awesome person by the way." He coaxed her with a grin.

"Then, try taking your own advice or it stays wrong for me." She grinned back. Adrien stared at her, heart thumped, then turned away smiling.

"You need to go anywhere?" She changed the subject after seeing Adrien's smile.

"Where? I don't think I have to get anything."

"I thought you have photo shoot in 30 minutes?"

"Oh! It won't be necessary with the injury I'm having. Vincent knows better than to do it now. I bet he would be rescheduling my photo shoot and the band to a whole new level." He explained further.

"We're back!" Nino yelled with paper bags in his embraces.

"So soon. Isn't the place far from here?" Adrien whipped to the front door.

"We met with Vincent along the way. He just got back from the company and thought of visiting us early." Ivan said while hugging two paper bags in one hand, the other hold a plastic of their drinks.

"Afternoon to you. How's my favorite miracle duo?" Vincent stepped in joyfully.

"As good as we ever are." Marinette replied.

"Good, good. Where are the other two Mademoiselles?"

"Right behind you, Vincent."

He whipped around to the voice. Mylène and Alya chuckled to his reaction.

"Very good, Mademoiselle Mylène." He beamed.

"Let's start the par~ty." Nino was already unpacking the food.

The others shook their head with a smile to see his antics. They were eating, playing and lastly discuss to more pressing matters.

"You know when I think about it, we have one week to settle this…. thing that you two are facing." Nino suddenly opened the discussion.

"Why?" Adrien and Ivan asked the same time.

"Your father will be home soon and I have no clue on how to handle you two with him in the picture." He explained.

They paled, "He's right. How can I not notice this sooner?" Adrien grunted.

"No worry. We might be able to undo this if we know what 'actually' happen that day." Alya suggested.

"Like… retracing our step?" Marinette try.

"Correct! This really feels like a private investigator's case to me." Alya said all too excitedly.

"You're right. It's going to be a great experience." Mylène supported while giggling.

"When will we be starting?" Nino grinned too widely for Adrien and Marinette's taste.

"How 'bout tomorrow? We don't have anything to do anyway." Ivan proposed.

"Aaaa…. About that. I don't think we can do it tomorrow." Vincent chuckled awkwardly.

"It's okay, Vincent. We can take care of ourselves. You don't have to come with us." Adrien assured him.

"I don't doubt you about that in a millisecond. What I'm trying to say is you boys have three type of news."

"Which are?" The boys pressed.

"The good, the bad and the best. Which one first?"

"The bad." The boys were united in this.

"The bad news is you boys have a few band's works to do. No modeling of course." He turned to Adrien smiling. "You boys have radio show and an autograph session. The radio show is because some fans blurted out to them about Noir's heroic act the other day. That hot scoop is one never want to miss."

"The autograph session is one of the demands from the company after they knew about the heroic act. It's to increase The Chat rating more. Bob Roth is one guy I can't stand for with his fame and money issues. He should denied them both and let you boys rest." Vincent huffed angrily with his arm crossed.

"Well that is no new thing. Sure, we can handle them." Nino voiced out as the leader of the group.

"The good news?" Ivan peered at Vincent.

"They all are programs which doesn't really need you all to stand. It's good for Adrien with his injured ankles. The more he rests the easier for our little Adrien to move about." Vincent grinned. Adrien glared lightly at him.

"They also happen on the same day, radio show at 8.30 in the morning. The autograph will be starting 12 at noon which left us to be there around 11 am to set everything ready. You guys will be having a busy day but you can rest to your heart content until the end of this week, I can assure you."

"What about the best?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, that is my favorite. Adrien officially has a personal assistant." He said cheerily.

"What?! Why? How? You know it could jeopardize my identity, Vincent." Adrien exclaimed quickly.

"Yes. Because you are injured and need help. I ask- force the company to agree to it. And don't worry about it because Marinette already knew who you are. I hope you get all the answers." Vincent replied smoothly.

"What?!" Adrien and Marinette shouted.

"Think about it. You both get to be close in the two meters range without anyone suspecting any weird thing. Personal assistant usually stays close to their person-in-charge in case they need anything and will venture away once in a while for some matters."

"In your case, heavy case I might add, I altered your contract to be his PA without ever leaving his side in order for his ankle to not be stress further. Marinette will be 'the expert in healing' to avoid that. It helps you both to be in each others safe range, right?" Vincent winked.

The other laughed out loud. Adrien and Marinette stared gaping at Vincent. Happy to fend off any insecure of having chest pain. But still couldn't believe he actually managed to do it. So they settled on gaping than smiling.

"You're rock. How did you pull off that act? I hardly believe Bob agrees so easily to let one of 'his employees' has PA which cost extra money. I don't think he would agree at all." Nino chuckled.

"Sometimes you just got to show your inner beast to let people know not to mess with you." Vincent mysteriously spoke.

"You're the boss, Vincent." Ivan cheered.

"I hope tomorrow won't be as shocking as this news for these two." Alya grinned while pointing to the two unmoved stars of the day.

"We will be at the radio station and the autograph session as a morale support." Mylène added happily.

"You all are not separating. I won't have those happen now. You both are assigned as their PA too. Alya as Nino's PA, Mylène will be Ivan's." Vincent said smoothly with a smile.

"What?!" The four exclaimed.

It's Adrien and Marinette's turn now to laugh at their stunned face.

Tomorrow will be a fun day for them.

To be continue…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

New follower and favorite on this story! Awesome! Thanks guys or girls..eheh.

I'm glad you all keep supporting this story especially the one who read it from day one. You really make my day there.

Thanks to the new one too. I hope you enjoy this story.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is own by ZAGTOON. I only own the story and some of the plots.

'words' - thought

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They were discussing the PA plans for Marinette. If she ever needed to get something for Adrien which cause her to move far from him, she would be asking either Alya or Mylène help on it. They also readied tons of excuses for Adrien's absence in times where Marinette had had to go somewhere, like toilet. He absolutely needs to follow her or they might die.

"You guys can wear any outfit you like at the radio show. But I want you all to wear the same outfit as the day of the accident on the autograph session. It will thrill the fans more seeing the outfit of a hero." He winked to Adrien causing him to cringe.

"Yea~ that hoodies is in a different shape from its original in a few places. You do remember I wore it while sliding on the asphalt. It tore a lot on the right sleeves." He explained.

"Ah, you're right. I was supposed to bring it to the tailor for repair but it must have slips my mind. I guess wearing any black cloth will-"

"Wait." Marinette cut Vincent off. They all look at her.

She felt the tension out of sudden from the stares. "I- I can fix it. I'm quite capable in sewing. Not the best seamstress of course but I'll be doing my best. If you don't mind I fix the clothes or is it an expansive one which you won't just have anyone touch it. I think I might sew them wrongly instead. Haha… nevermind." She rambled on and blushed on her own, face turned away from the other.

They all chuckled. "It will help a lot, Mademoiselle Marinette. Thank you for the offer. I'll be getting the clothes from my car." Vincent sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I could help. Maybe I could, if you don't mind, alter the other two clothes. It's gratitude from me for all your hard work in helping us with this situation. I'll design something to suit your taste." She added.

"You'll do that for us?" Nino was touched to hear it.

"Thank you, Marinette. Hope it won't bother you." Ivan looked delighted.

"No, no. Not at all." She beamed.

"It is decided then. I'll bring them in a moment." Vincent walked out of the apartment.

Ivan brought down Marinette's sewing machine from her room at the attic. She settled down her seamstress spot just behind the couch where Adrien would be sleeping. They all stay clear off of her way because Alya adviced all of them to do so. She told them she won't be responding to most of their conversation with her since her focus was solely on her job.

Marinette almost cause another chest pain when she move a little too far from their safe range if not for Adrien's keen observation. She went to the kitchen to get some water and Adrien hurried off towards her in the middle of a conversation which startled her. She blushed and apologized many times for her carelessness. Adrien smiled and shrugged her apology off.

She was told to rest when most of them went to sleep as it was in the middle of the night. She agreed at first but continued her work silently when everyone had sleep soundly. She finished around 4.45 in the morning then cheered to herself for her job well done.

'Hmm… warm. Wait! Warm!' She jolted awake, sitting up.

She looked her surrounding to see herself on a couch. She thought she was still at her seamstress spot. She remembered she soon fell asleep as all the clothes were neatly folded.

"Mm… Marinette? Go back to sleep." A voice came next to her.

She was wide eyes a moment. Marinette turn to the figure next to her. It was Adrien at the edge of the couch who seemed flexible enough to sleep comfortably on the narrow couch.

'How did we end up like this? And how did he do it? We both somehow fit nicely on the couch. Why he didn't sleep at the other side of the couch?' Marinette's thought was jumbled up.

She felt dizzy thinking all of the questions. She opted to move to her supposed-to-be side of the couch at the end of her conclusion.

If she can that is. She hardly could move from her spot without waking Adrien. In the end she continued sleeping next to him with a red face. It didn't stay long though as she soon fell to slumber back for her tiredness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wake up, Marinette. We have a job to do all day today." Alya's voice seeped into her consciousness.

"Let me sleep some more." She mumbled.

"Sorry Marinette but you have to wake up and get ready or we will be late for the radio show." Mylène coaxed.

"Radio show!" She jolted awake again to the shock face of her friends and Adrien.

"Easy, Marinette. We don't want you to have a headache with that sudden act." Adrien chuckled.

She smiled sheepishly but soon redden when she remember the small incident this morning. She quickly look to the floor and tried to clear the memory from her head.

"Do you have fever, Marinette?" Mylène asked worriedly while Alya touched her forehead.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just feeling a small head rush." She laughed awkwardly.

They all looked weirdly at her but shrugged it off as she usually acted like that sometimes. Alya and Mylène walked off to the kitchen to continue making the breakfast. The boys were cleaning the mess from yesterday event.

"You won't let me go." Adrien spoke lowly.

"What?" Marinette asked confusedly, face still red.

"I noticed that you weren't sleeping on the couch. So I brought you to my side of the couch since it is closer. Then you wouldn't let my shirt go when I lay you down. It took me half an hour of trying but it didn't work. It's the reason we slept side by side this morning." Marinette blushed to hear she was the cause of it.

"Don't worry. I woke up before any of them to sit on the other side of the couch. They didn't see us like that. Alya did ask why you sleep on the different side than last night. I told her I switched place with you in your sleep because your side was too cool for you last night till you shiver a bit." Adrien finished.

"Thanks for the cover story. Alya will kill me if she knows I stay up all night. I- I'm sorry for the shirt. I didn't ruin it, did I?" Marinette shyly stared at Adrien. Adrien only waved her off.

"And can you continue keeping it secret about the sleep? I don't want to give Alya more reasons to tease me about." She frowned as she thought about all the possibilities Alya would do if she knows.

"Don't worry. It will be our little secret." Adrien winked. Marinette smile to it.

They all move fast around the apartment to get ready. Vincent called Nino when he was already waiting downstairs for them with Adrien's bodyguard as the driver.

Along the way, they informed their PAs of their act when in public. The one who changed 180 was Adrien. He wore a black eye mask to keep his identity and his personality would change along.

Noir is famous of his small prank to almost everyone. It was something Adrien made up for himself to avoid people from noticing that he is Adrien Agreste by acting all jolly and naughty. The usual Adrien Agreste is seen as elegant and moderate but friendly, not as hyperactive as Noir.

Noir planned to prank Marinette first, as she was the closest to him, then the other two. It was a part of his act. He already told them about it to remind them that he wasn't Adrien but Noir all day. He didn't elaborate on how he would do it to catch them off guard but he assured them it won't harm them or anyone.

They reached the radio station 15 minutes before their appointed time. As they reached the broadcast floor, fans swooned over them. The fans were the ones who work there.

"Welcome, dearest The Chat. We are honor to have you here to do the morning show with us." One of the ladies said.

She and her gang of three stood proudly, carrying themselves with an aura of authority from the rest of the ladies. She looked like their leader. They showed them to the lounge for some light snack before their time shows up. The gang stayed with them, annoyingly close like gum, and chat leisurely.

'They seems to handle them well.' Marinette, Alya and Mylène thought as they sat near their charges.

"Say, Noir. Is it true you save a girl's life?" The leader asked awfully sweet.

"If you want to know the story then listens to it in a moment, beautiful." Noir winked.

Marinette cringed to see Adrien had to act flirtatious as a part of Noir's personality. She wasn't used to see Adrien act too differently even if they just met a few days ago.

"Hmm… If you say so then I'll wait. Hey, can you show me your face without the mask? I bet you look stunning." She beamed.

"That is a secret I like to keep to myself. The mysterious the man the more it excite the ladies after all." Noir smoothly replied.

"Aww... Just a peak. I bet your friends know you too. So why keep it from me?" She batted her eyelashes and brought her hand closer to Noir's face.

The other felt annoyed with her except her group of course. They couldn't really help to avoid any trouble and cause the band's name, more importantly the company's name, to be tarnished. Bob Roth _'specifically and personally'_ told them to carry the company's name like it was made of glass. If not then they will be sue for breaking the contract. It's not what a teenager like them wanted to deal with. Honestly, no one wanted to be sue.

Noir backed away from her quickly, fear of breaking his deal with his father. The leader managed to hold his arm and grabbed the mask. Noir panicked since this is the first time it happened and he was suddenly lost on how to save himself. The others were ready to interfere even if it means breaking the contract. This was the time were friend's safety was more important than anything else.

A hand grabbed the leader's hand and tore it gently from the mask. Marinette glared angrily to her while slipped in between them. The occupant of the room stared at the incident. The leader retrieved her hand from Marinette's hold viciously. They both glared to each other heatedly.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

Marinette calmed her features, "Doing my job as his PA." She replied in monotone voice.

"PA should just stay as on their side and act when they are asked to. Not come barging on someone's conversation."

"I did stand on my side and the situation before is in my contract to come and help my charges. He has an injured ankle and with the stun you pull just now could strain his injury."

"You say 'could' doesn't mean it happens."

"I rather not take any chances and do poorly in doing my job. You should understand it too since you work as one of the staff here. You do work, right?" The leader twitched at Marinette's sarcasm.

The other snickered including the leader's group. She glared to her gang who didn't seem to support her by snickering just now, they all quieted.

"I'll make sure you're fired." She challenged her.

"Be my guest. I'll be quitting soon anyway. Dealing with snooty brat definitely not in my line of work." Marinette smirked causing the whole room to laugh.

"YOU! I'll-"

"Excuse me. I'm sorry my PA give you trouble. She was just doing her job. I'll make sure she gets the necessary scolding from our part in causing the face of beauties to have such a frown." Noir coaxed.

The leader blushed, "Oh my. You are such a charm talker. Alright, I'll let her go if she apologizes first."

Noir turned to Marinette who act nonchalantly to the request. He gave pitiful eyes which only Marinette could see. She sighed lowly, yielding.

"I'm sorry for my brute comments before." Marinette gave her a small smile in a sign of peace offering.

"Hmph, very well. I forgive you." She turned her face away from Marinette and crossed her arm.

"And you should apologize to her too." The leader whipped her head, about to protest. "What she said is true and my ankle feels a bit sore now. You wouldn't want it if I couldn't walk, right? A lady of such grace as you usually apologizes to the mistake they make." Noir showed a pleading look.

She gave a sad face to him, "I apologize I hurt you, Noir."

Noir smiled brightly at her making her blushed. He then cocked his head to Marinette as an indication to her.

She turned to Marinette reluctantly, "Sorry to you too."

She said it offhandedly but Marinette accepted it with a wide smile. Then, the lounge was visited by a male staff to call the band to the broadcasting room. Vincent was already waiting in the control room when they arrived. The PAs waited together with Vincent while the female group scattered to do their job.

"Good morning, Paris. Today we have a special guest with us. The one who had been the talking of teenagers about their recent act. Welcome to The Chat." Kim, one of the DJs, welcomed them cheerily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys. The band who keep loading our playlists with their incredible songs. How are you guys today?" Max, Kim's partner, said.

"We're good except for our little Noir here." Nino smiled playfully to Noir.

"He had a heck of a life these past few days." Ivan followed suit.

"Now, now guys. I'm not the only one who gets all the fun." Noir smirked. Nino and Ivan laughed to that.

"I see you guys are doing better than I thought after the accident. Let's hear the full story from the band." Kim peered at them with interest along with Max.

"For starters, we were having a small secret concert at La Trabendo a few days ago. It was awesome. Thanks to the great audience we had." Nino happily said.

"After the concert, our leader here wanted to go to the bookstore because his precious film magazine was on sale and he must have them." Ivan continued.

"Hey, this month they're gonna show behind the scene of a horror movie coming soon. It's not something arguable." Nino defended.

"Leave it to him and his horror story. You know Nino, I think I feel the chills last night." Noir said.

"Really! Where? Was I asleep already?" Nino rambled.

"In the living room, of course. You were already asleep. Last night weather report said the temperature would drop a bit." Noir replied.

"It's not about ghost, dude. You're making me hyped with no reason." Nino pouted causing the room to laugh at him.

"Prank ya." Noir smirked.

"So that's the famous prankster we heard about." Max smiled.

"Better watch out. He's good at this." Ivan chuckled.

"He certainly is. Then, what happened next?" Kim pressed.

"Oh, where my manners. We had to tag along for sure. Our manager would kill us if he knows we ventured away without Sarah's permission. She is our temporary manager after all. At least we decided to stay together to make it easy for Sarah to find us without having to give a call to Vincent. We don't want to give him a heart attack." Noir batted his eyelashes playfully to Vincent who just shook his head.

They laughed a bit.

"As we were sneakily got out of the store, Ivan here decided to attract attention by throwing his disguised away. Fans surrounded us in instance." Nino continued.

"I was sweating like in Savannah. Who told you to give me beard to begin with." Ivan cocked an eyebrow.

"He gave me a bald head as a disguise but he wore a short brown wig and got to keep his cap on." Noir glared lightly to Nino.

"We got to try different thing, guys. Don't tell me it doesn't suit them, right?" Nino looked innocently to them.

The DJs tried not to laugh at the image of Ivan's beard and Noir's bald head. The occupants of the control room were already laughing to their hearts content when the image flashed through their mind.

"Anyway, we were dealing with the fans when suddenly shouting was faintly heard but we thought it was just another fans' voice. By that time, Noir was already successful in sneaking away from the crowd." Nino gave queue to Noir.

"I saw a girl running towards the road and think weirdly because the crossing light was red. I knew instantly there's something bad was about to happened. I quickly make my way there to see a crazy girl tried to rescue her friend. I heard she was pushed by accident to the middle of the road by one of our fans. It's not anyone's fault but I do suggest to our fans to be more careful with your surroundings." Noir was serious for a moment; the room was tense to sense his heavy stare to nothing specific.

He grinned which lifted the tense and eased the rest of the room.

"It was a sight you could never forget. This meek-looking girl was somehow strong enough to pull her friend off of the danger. But she looks like in trouble out there as she didn't immediately get off from the road. Without thinking, I sprinted to help her out. Good thing the car slowed down as they already saw the girls before. We both got minor injuries from the small accident. Don't worry, nothing serious". He finished with a grin.

Marinette was gaping to the not-so-rude-compliment. They other two and Vincent nudged her playfully.

"You have a sprinted ankle, dude. If you said the girl was crazy, you are insane. You jumped all the way to the side of the road and collided with the lamp post causing your neck injured too. It's a relief it doesn't cracked your neck." Nino retorted.

"It's incredible with the iron neck of yours." Ivan pressed on the words 'iron neck' which eliciting giggling from their PAs in the control room.

Nino snickered to Noir's blank stared.

"What can I say, I'm a tough cat with nine lives. Don't hesitate to let me save your live next, ladies. And you too, Ivan." Noir playfully said.

"I'll put it in my gift lists." Ivan joined along.

The show continued, slipping some songs in between them and Noir's prank too. They receive some fans' call and chatted with them. One of the callers just shrieked for the most of the call because she couldn't believe she was talking to the real Chat. It ended after one hour long of the morning show.

"Morning show with The Chat has comes to its end." Max said.

"Don't forget our autograph session this noon. See you there." The boys cheerily said.

"Thank you for joining us. Let's hear some of their hit songs next." Kim finished it.

"And we're off. Thank you for the awesome show, guys." The person from the control room said through the speaker. People were clapping to their hard work.

"You all really attract all possible persons out there. Good one with the pranks, Noir." Max chuckled along with Kim.

"Pleasure to help." Noir grinned.

They walked out of the broadcast room to the lounge. The PAs started their job by giving the band their drinks. Alya and Mylène stepped out of the lounge to buy some canned juice for their charges.

Noir planned to sneakily tickle Marinette when they all were resting. It's a plan to give some shock to everyone present with the sudden laughter. But another person's act caught him off guard in being sneaky.

"Can I have coffee?" Noir requested. She nodded and about to reach in her bag for the flask of coffee she readied from home.

"Marinette." Vincent called her. She looked up to his face.

Marinette glanced back, "I'll be right back with the coffee." and walked a few steps away for their privacy talk.

As they both were immersed in the discussion, Noir sat calmly until…

"Noir~" The leader from the group before called too sweet for anyone's taste; it may caused diabetes instantly to someone who hear it.

He gave his 'Noir's charming smile', "How can I help you, mademoiselle?"

"Here's the coffee you wanted. The other one is for your PA as an apology from my act before." Noir was given two cups of coffee from her.

"Well thank you, sweet mademoiselle. I'm sure my PA would like it." He was glad they didn't target Marinette for what she said before.

Alas, he didn't notice the hidden purpose behind the kind act.

Marinette was turned away from all of them to talk to Vincent about their next schedule. She didn't notice the small mischievous smile of the woman behind her.

The leader told Adrien to pass the other one to Marinette and he did so. Nino and Ivan saw the soon-to-be catastrophe but wasn't fast enough to stop it.

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien nudged her.

"Yeah, Noir." She turned to suddenly being splashed with coffee on her face.

Adrien was gaping along with his entire band that had come near him the moment the splashing occurred. Vincent also stared incredulously to his act, not expecting it from him. The female group just laughed out loud to the incident. Marinette squint her eyes opened to see Adrien's face and the laughter behind him. She glared daggers towards Adrien and the empty cup in his left hand.

"Haha… Very funny. You outdid yourself this time, Noir. You and your fans are the spawn of laughter, aren't you? Prank ya, right?" Marinette spoke dangerously low.

"I- I- I didn't mean-"

"Save it. I'm going to wash this off if you don't mind." She walked off without a glance to the truth.

Noir walked awkwardly to chase after her. They soon reached the toilet and Marinette slammed the door to his face. He could only sigh regretfully.

"Dude." Nino and Ivan stopped next to him, "You need to tell her it wasn't your fault. That girl is the one who obviously push your arm to make you spill the coffee on Marinette."

"We saw everything. Sorry we couldn't do anything to help." Ivan looked solemnly to Noir.

"It's fine. I should have predicted it. They did look piss off before and it's weird when they act all nice in the blink of an eye." He sighed again.

"It will be fine. Marinette will understand if you try again. We will be going back to explained everything to the other." Nino patted his shoulder.

Ivan ruffled his hair and gave a supporting smile. They walked away while giving thumbs up to him as a good luck sign. He smiled solemnly to their retreating form.

Noir turned to the door then knocked it, "Marinette, let me explain-"

Marinette suddenly opened the door, "I couldn't go to the sink. There's no one in here, I'm sure of that." She said with still angry face.

Noir looked around him for other people and slipped inside. He walked a distance from her form. The tap runs and they both were silent. Marinette tried finding her handkerchief in the pocket of her pants but remembered she put it in her bag which she left at the lounge.

She mumbled quietly. "Here." A green with black stripes handkerchief showed in the corner of her left eye. She turned to it and Adrien's face.

"Your mask." She said in shock.

"I am sorry. Truly. I didn't plan to prank you like that. I was supposed to tickle you and give a shock to everyone with your sudden laughing. Like I said, harmless. Forgive me." He said with an innocent smile while tried handing the handkerchief to her again.

Marinette stared the handkerchief then straight to his luminescent green eyes, her heart thumped. 'What? I didn't feel anything like this when we were in the hospital.' She thought but her eyes kept staring to those suddenly hypnotic green eyes.

She took the handkerchief hesitantly and Adrien broke the eye contact by turning to the tap. Marinette flustered but tried her best to clean the coffee stain on her clothes with it. Her eyes never leave from that spot, blushing.

"You got some on your hair." Adrien's hand partially came to her view suddenly.

She could feel the soft strokes on her hair. She stood tensely.

"I-I-I- I think we better get out of here before someone come. Don't want them to see us. I mean you. I mean there's nothing wrong with you but this is the girl's toilet. You also need to wear your mask back although I wish you didn't. I mean it must be sweaty for you with the mask on all this while. Haha…" She rambled with awkward giggle.

Adrien looked at her, feeling amused. He backed away and chuckled to her antics. They were in a good mood at the time.

"You always surprise me with that face of yours." He gave a fond smile to her.

"What?" She asked weirdly.

"Nothing. So, will you forgive me?" He looked at her with an apologetic face.

"Yes. I should have realized it sooner that the girls set you up. I'm sorry too." She shyly said.

"No, no. You have every right to act like that. I'm glad you are okay now." Adrien sighed in relief making Marinette giggled.

"Let's go. We don't want to be stuck in the traffic and be late to the autograph session." Marinette acted back like a professional PA.

Adrien put the mask on, "As you wish, my lady." Noir bowed making Marinette shook her head with small smile.

They got back to the lounge with Alya looming over the group like a hawk. Mylène and the other tried calming her down.

"Alya. What happened here?" Marinette hurried off to her side.

"Girl! I'm glad you're okay." She hugged her. "I'll be watching you all. Never underestimate Alya's power." Alya turned to the group with wide scary eyes.

They nodded while apologizing to both Marinette and Noir then fled from there. They both watched the whole situation weirdly.

"I better not make you angry next time, Alya." Noir scooted closer to Marinette.

Alya just stood proudly with her hands on her hips. They all laughed to what just happened before. Vincent patted Noir's back in gesturing he was proud to know he managed to reconcile with Marinette.

'Maybe it was just a shock to see he become that caring in instant.' Marinette thought to herself, ignoring the budding feeling inside her.

They all move to the next location. More fun will be waiting.

To be continue…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I have no other words to say than thank you to all of you who enjoy reading this. I'll be updating two chapters today for the continuous support.

Thanks again guys. You all are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is own by ZAGTOON. I only own the story and some of the plots.

Warning: Some of the words and scenes need to be PG-rated, I think. You have been warned.

And here is the second chapter for today's update. Enjoy!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They reached the venue just in time for their dressing time. They share the same room. The makeup artists were already there the moment they opened the door.

"Ah, they've arrived. Now you all need to change your clothes fast. We have a lot of work to do; your makeup, your hair. Move along." The head makeup said in hurry.

The boys faced Marinette with a grin. She smile knowingly and handed them a plastic bag each. They scatter to one corner of the room where a screen was set up as their spot to change clothes.

"Marinette, you're rock." Nino exclaimed when he got out. "You put my favorite headphone design at the end of the strings. You're the best."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't do much." She regretted a bit.

"Are you kidding? I love them." Ivan was next. "You put the skull design from my clothes to the strings just like Nino's. You even shorten the sleeves to give me some metal-rock band feeling. How did you know?" He beamed.

"Mylène told me you like metal-rock genre music. I figured the rest myself." Marinette smiled to Ivan's excited face.

"What's with my design?" Noir asked beside Ivan.

"I based your design on your official logo. Your shredded right sleeve was replaced by Ivan's extras and it got slightly long so I added the same length to the left one. I pleat them up and sew small leather belt to keep them folded."

"I put a small silver metal on your strings because I think it suits you. It looks like a mini baton somehow. The green paw print on them is something I design to let the metals doesn't seem dull. Is it too cute for your taste?" Marinette asked worriedly.

He stared at Marinette until she felt she did something wrong.

"I absolutely am hiring you as my personal seamstress." He grinned. Marinette gaped then giggled to see his face.

"Dude, your back." Nino cheered.

"What?" Noir asked worriedly, afraid he damaged his now-favorite sweater.

"It has our logo on it. A big one." Ivan said happily.

"You all have it. I like that design better than the other one." Marinette winked.

"Now you officially have your own band costume." Alya said after watching from the sideline to their absolute happiness towards the sweaters.

"I think you just help them achieve their dream, Marinette." Mylène smile fondly to the view. They both were proud to see Marinette's works were worth it.

They enjoyed the moment for a while until they were called to put on some makeup and fix their hair.

"Let's break some hands with the autograph and shaking we're about to head on." Noir exclaimed after they finished dressing an hour later.

"Nice motivation." Nino shook his head along with Ivan.

They opened the door to the signing hall. Screaming was deafening and cameras started clicking. Their PAs were dizzy and blinded for a moment as they were not used to all of it.

"Never knew it was this packed like potato bun." Alya whispered loudly near her friends' ears. They just laughed to her joke.

The fans keep piling from nowhere. Some of them asked to be sign on their arm, face and somewhere appropriate. Security had to drag three fans for their scary antics. One of them asked to have the band sign on her butt. She didn't manage to pull of her pants though because Alya knocked her unconscious out of embarrassment.

The security wanted to consider Alya to be in the security guard for her strong arms. The boys and her friends snickered to hear the offer. Alya declined politely saying she was just a high school girl on a part time job to raise some pocket money. She then cocked an eyebrow to others as a challenge. They all continued with the autograph session in a beat.

The signing stopped for a break around 2.30 in the afternoon. They walked and stretched all the way to the dressing room.

"You all need to go to the gym. Just sitting around and you get backache." Alya suggested.

"Oh yeah. How 'bout you try it? You won't feel your butt in the next five minutes. I dare you." Nino challenged with a smirk.

"But you play drums. You need to sit too and you can do it for three hours straight." Mylène turned to Ivan.

"It's different when you do something you love. You only feel the fun out of it. You won't know until you've done the signing yourself." Ivan sighed tiredly.

"Don't expect us to give you all massage. It's not in our contract." Marinette grinned.

"Aww.. Pretty please my lovable assistant." Noir pleaded with his fist close under his chin. The other only laughed to the gestures.

It definitely felt stiffed sitting for two hours straight. Their PAs can move freely around either to sit or stand. The boys were slightly jealous for their freedom.

They finally reached the dressing room to rest and eat their late lunch. The makeup artists also joined them. Vincent already prepared food for them. The boys wasted no time in chowing down the food. The girls still maintain their manners although they were really hungry.

"Hey Alya, can you hold this please?" Noir held out a plastic bag to Alya.

She took it, "What's in here?" She saw a blurred form of something long in it.

"My delicacy food. A snake." Noir said innocently.

"Gyahh!" She immediately released the bag and it fell on Mylène's foot who was sitting next to her.

They both backed away from the plastic bag fearfully. The content of the bag spilled on the floor to reveal mineral bottles. The room suddenly was laughing to their small predicament.

"Prank ya." Noir winked.

"He's done that to us. Sorry for laughing." One of the artists chuckled out.

"Noir! You are- one good prankster." Alya chuckled too.

Mylène giggled, "You managed to prank Alya. That is awesome. We tried but fail to, right Marinette?" She turned to Marinette.

"Now I know why they called you the prankster. Maybe we should be his apprentices, Mylène." Marinette wheezed.

Alya applaud to Noir who stood and bowed to everyone in the room. The mood was clearly better than the tired aura from before. They planned to give Noir a taste of his medicine but it didn't work out.

Apparently, he wasn't one to scare easily. Alya and the rest of the room shouted to him as soon as he opened the door to the dressing room. He just got back from the toilet. He only showed amused face while Marinette was the one who slipped backwards out of shocked beside him.

"Dang, you have one tough heart." Alya snapped her fingers regretfully.

She quickly helped Noir to lift Marinette up and smile apologetically in making her fall. Marinette only stared blankly at her but soon chuckled to her own act.

They practically like old friend when in reality just met two days before.

"It's time for part two. After this we can all sleep like the dead." The boys cheered while others only shook their head to them.

The final part of the autograph session was more packed if it was possible. Vincent was thrilled but they don't have the leisure to stay one more hour because Bob Roth refused to pay extra time for the hall.

Suddenly, the owner of the hall approached Vincent to let them use it for another hour. He was delighted to see all the people in his hall. The main reason was he was fond of the friendliness from the boys and their PAs when they first met.

They were feeling grateful to him and finished in half an hour.

"Let's make a small concert to our fans and the owner." Nino whispered to his band. They nodded approvingly.

"Bonjour." The crowd shouted to Nino who attracted their attention by standing.

"Thank you all for coming today. Since we have some spare time left, we would like to make some small performance as a gratitude to our fans for their support. Thank you to the owner of this hall for giving us more time free of charge. You're the best." Nino gestured to the owner who was standing near them.

They applauded to him. The PAs ready the microphone for them under a minute after their announcement. The sound system was good to go too. Vincent knew this might happen so he already asked Adrien's security guard to bring their instrument the moment he receive words of the extra hour.

Their performance was done at the front of their signing table while the PAs stayed behind them especially Marinette. They sang their recent song and some of the request they received from their audience. As the performance continued, Marinette saw something worrying. She noticed a girl tried to move away from the crowd. Her face seemed pale to Marinette's point of view.

She wanted to ask for Alya or Mylène's help but they both were needed elsewhere. They were gathering their stuff from the dressing room. The boys would be moving as soon as the concert was over since it was quite a haste to make pass through the fans if they were late even one second. They didn't want to impose the owner any longer than they should. Besides, the cleaning crew would appreciate better if the fans were out of picture.

The girl was luckily near Noir as she stumbled ever so slightly to get out. So Marinette moved swiftly to help her out. She reached the girl just in time to catch her falling towards her. Marinette heard from Vincent that sometimes some of the audience would get people sick for being in the crowd for too long. She opted to bring the girl to the table to let her rest.

The beat of the song changed, the audience suddenly jumped excitedly to it. Marinette was pushed and lost her balance, kneeling on the floor with the girl in her embraces. She tried shouting for someone to give her some space but no one noticed them.

The song somehow was dull to her ears but she thought it was weird of her to think about it now.

"Ah." She felt the pain but just a prickle, "I must be a little too far from him. Need to hurry." She cringed to her own rushed decision in helping the girl.

"Excuse me to all fans." The song stopped at the voice.

The crowd cheered to it. "I'll kiss a lucky person if she stays still for as long I walked towards her."

And the hall was silent. The sound of shoes could be heard. The crowd parted to reveal a kneeling Marinette to…

"Are you okay, my lady?" Noir smiled in relief. Alya was close behind.

Marinette gaped, not expecting the performer to stop performing at the peak of their show. She could only nod to his question. She moved in autopilot and Alya quickly helped her out in lifting the girl.

"Wah!" Marinette was swooped off of her feet after Alya held the girl in her care.

He kissed her cheek causing Marinette to stare blankly ahead.

"And the lucky girl is apparently this stunned girl I found. Sorry to the rest." He winked to the other pouting girls but they clapped and cheered nonetheless to Marinette.

She was carried and seated on the chair at the table, all along she was in trance. The concert continued making the hall hyped again. The girl was half conscious as she was sitting next to her. They both were given a cup of water by a worried Mylène.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I should-"

"It's fine. I'm the one who should say sorry. I was supposed to ask some help from the nearby staff. Not going alone like I did." Marinette cut Mylène off with an apologetic face.

"You do understand." Alya stared angrily at her which makes her smile sheepishly. She was hugged suddenly, "Don't ever do that again."

"It's all thanks to Noir with his frantic search for you." Mylène patted her back.

"What do you mean?"

"We got back to see they are performing the next song. But Noir looked distracted and stopped playing all together to move a few steps towards the crowd." Mylène explained.

"He wasn't able to get pass through them of course. Not with their eagerness to have their hands shake by him. The band stopped performing of course." Alya continued.

"Alya noticed you were nowhere to be found so she guessed Noir was trying to find you. She immediately went to his side to help him and you." Mylène massaged the girl's shoulder to relief her sickness.

"He surprised me though in hastily walking to Nino to get his microphone and say those things. Shockingly it worked and he wasted no time in walking straight towards who knows where."

"He didn't even make a turn and keep making a beeline in the packed crowd. I just followed him and I saw you with that 'Marinette's blank stare' and this pale girl in your embrace." Alya smirked to Marinette's blushing.

"I was not expecting him, one of the performer, to stop the concert now. We are almost to the end of it. He could ask someone else to help me out and didn't waste their concert time. I was trying to stay near him and the pain was only like a light pinch. It shouldn't alarm his attention. I hope he is fine. I feel bad to them and the fans." Marinette sighed in regret.

"Girl, you are one of a kind." Alya hugged her with a wide smile.

"That's Marinette to you. Worrying others before you." Mylène grinned.

The girl was fully awake at the end of their conversation. She thanked Marinette as she recognized her before she passed out. She stayed with them till the concert was over out of their concern.

"Hope to see your awesome support for us again." Ivan and Noir waved to the fans at the end of the concert.

"Merci. Au revoir, Mesdames." Nino winked and all three of them bowed to the fans.

The fans were screaming to the retreating form of The Chat. Security started doing their job in showing the fans their way to the exit. It was tiring just seeing from far, their PAs noted to themselves.

The pale girl got to personally meet The Chat and received 'get well hugs' from them.

"Maybe I should do this more." She joked after the hug.

"That is some idea but we don't want to let any sick girl become sicker in our concert." Nino chuckled.

"It's a shame if a cute girl like you can't hear our concert until the end." Noir winked.

"It's great to have a fan like you. Next time stay safe, okay?" Ivan smiled warmly.

The girl grinned non-stop as she make her way to her waiting friends who shrieked the moment she reached them. They talked excitedly and some of them pouting out of jealousy to her. But they still shrieked happily as they walked out of the hall.

"Thank you for all of your hard work. We are glad to have you all helping us in making this event a success one. Thank you once again." The boys thanked the staff, the security and the makeup artists as they all gather in the middle of the hall.

They clapped to the boys and some of them even patted their back or ruffled their hair as a friendly gesture to their charges. It was fun to have their company since they were all easy to deal with. Not to mention their cooperative side, but also playful sometimes, all day.

The boys and their temporary PAs stepped into the car and released a long tired sigh. They stared to each other and laughed out loud.

"Where is the fun?" Vincent asked amused as he got in co-driver seat.

"Nothing. We're feeling great to have this day over with." Nino chuckled.

Noir took his mask off, "Hah, I can feel my face again."

"So dramatic." Alya teased.

"What? I take it off just seconds ago and you start to make fun of me." Adrien smiled.

"Noir is invincible to my teasing but not Adrien." Alya grinned.

"True. He really changed 180." Ivan confirmed it.

"He need to stay in character. Cut him some slack, guys." Mylène defended.

"Oh my savior." Adrien move to hug Mylène.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ivan's watching." Marinette pointed out with a playful smile.

Adrien stopped his action and turned to Ivan. "You sly friend. Since when? I need details." He smirked.

They both blushed to the indication. They flustered in saying they weren't a couple. But it was obvious they soon will be. The whole car cheered for them, ignoring redden blushed on their face.

They reached their temporary base; Marinette's apartment.

It was a heck of a day and a tired one too. But they all were having fun especially the girls since they get to be personal assistant.

"We do get pay, right?" Alya cocked an eyebrow.

Vincent chuckled, "Of course. A hard work will be pay generously. In your case, you get to experience behind the scene of a band and get some extra money. The company will pay you tomorrow."

"Wow. That's fast." Mylène gaped.

"I forced them to. They tend to make offer which usually cause you less money and more work. You have to thank me for saving your energy." Vincent winked.

"O' great Vincent. We humbly accept your greatness and the money." Marinette prayed jokingly to Vincent.

"Please give us bonus too for having us work to our kinks with these knuckleheads, O' great Vincent." Alya followed suit.

"Hey! We're not that bad." The boys defended.

"Sometimes you do give me a headache." Vincent reprimanded which made them pouted. They snickered to their face.

"Well, I'll be going now. I need my beauty sleep." Vincent waved them off. They car pulled away from the front of the bakery.

They ate some late dinner they bought earlier before heading home. It was a warm sight to see like they were a family. The conversation they made never strays from today's event making them chuckled at times to hear them back.

"Hey, how about we go somewhere tomorrow to release some tension?" Ivan suggested.

"Good idea, Ivan my man." Nino cheered.

"Where should we go?" Marinette added excitedly.

"Huah~" Mylène yawned. She blushed to the stares she got.

"How about we discuss it tomorrow? It's almost midnight anyway." Alya giggled.

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel sleepy too." Adrien starts to yawn.

They went to bed and chatted till they fall asleep.

Somehow Marinette couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Alya whispered to her as they were eating dinner.

 _Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

" _You should see his face when you went missing." She whispered as the conversation continued on without them._

" _Huh?" Marinette was confused._

" _Noir- Adrien's face was serious. I know he's worry but it seems different to me. Like he lost the love of his heart." Alya smirked._

" _Alya~" She whined._

" _It's true. Maybe I should stay clear from you guys. Who will become a pair first, Mylène and Ivan or Marinette and Adrien?" Alya spoke like a TV host._

 _Marinette blushed. She slapped Alya for saying things like that. Alya just laughed out loud, attracting the others._

 _She waved them off saying she remembered about Ivan's comment on Adrien's neck in the radio show. They snickered to the memory causing Adrien to stare blankly at them. He do get teased more when he isn't Noir.  
_

 _The conversation started again with Marinette in trance. She soon snapped out of it and joined them._

 _Flashback end\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

'Hmmph… It's Alya's fault. I can't sleep now.' Marinette buried her face in the blanket.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien's voice silently travels through.

"Oh my- You scared me." Marinette whipped her head to the other side of the couch.

He chuckled non-stop. He lay on his side to have a view of Marinette.

"What?" She was confused that he kept chuckling, not to loud of course.

"It's just- You- You did the same thing to me before. Revenge can be sweet sometimes. Although, I didn't mean to startle you." He wheezed lightly.

"Haha… Very funny. Prank ya." She stared at him.

Adrien stopped laughing out of sudden making Marinette to look at him weirdly.

"I'm sorry. I make you angry again." He stared somewhere other than Marinette.

"Adrien. I'm not angry. Relax. What makes you think I act seriously to your joke?" She asked amusingly.

"I- I remember the last time you said those words it was when you feel deeply offended with me. I'm sorry, Marinette." He closed his eyes in regret.

Marinette lifted an eyebrow. Then she remembered what happened at the radio station. She sat up and touched Adrien's left arm. He opened his eyes hesitantly to look at her hand.

"It's okay. I wasn't angry about it anymore. I don't even remember about it until you said that." She smiled warmly at him.

Adrien sat up and held Marinette's hand in his grasped. Marinette blushed to the sudden intimate contact.

"You are amazing, my lady." He chuckled.

"Fo- For what? I didn't do anything special." She stuttered, eyes fixed to the floor.

"That's right. You're normal words are special enough to me." He stared her face fondly.

Marinette hesitantly looked up. She saw the luminescent green eyes in the faint light. They did their hypnotic works again, she stares deep into them. Adrien was facing the same thing. Her shinning bluebell eyes caught his breathe with the light of the night adorned her features making her glows faintly.

Adrien intertwined their hands and gave a loving smile to her. She could only blush and broke the stares. He chuckled to her shy nature.

"Tha- Thank you for saving me today." Marinette glanced to him once in a while.

"I think you are the one who save me by sticking close to me through the busy schedule. And help me organize my mind. Thank you, Marinette." He grinned.

"It's not that. It's when you help me out with the fainted girl." She pressed.

"Oh, it's okay." He shrugged her off with a smile.

"How did you walk straight to me? How did you know where I was?"

"Excuse me?" Adrien asked, thoroughly confused.

"Alya told me you walked straight to me- us without making any turn whatsoever. If you think it logically, I supposed you used the chest pain to pinpoint my location but I hardly feel any pain. So, how did you do it?"

"That's the point. I don't think. I follow my heart. And my heart leads me to you."

Marinette gaped to the explanation. Adrien gave small laugh to her face.

"Besides, I don't want to hurt you more than necessary. I'm here to help you out when the times call for it." Adrien explained further with a smile.

Marinette profusely blushed and looked away again.

"Let's get so-some sleep. We still need to figure out where to go tomorrow." She stuttered, again.

Adrien could only chuckle to her cute antics. Marinette moved to lie down only to feel stuck a bit. She turned to their intertwined hands.

"Err… Adrien. Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course you can." He said but made no indication to release her.

She looked to him weirdly until he got up to sit next to her. Marinette stayed put all along trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Adrien moved her back to the couch a little and laid to his left, never once breaking their hold. He peeked at her and pulled her down gently to make her lie down too.

She was in autopilot and settled on her right, completely still. Her face was near his neck, she blushed to see his Adam's apple moved. Adrien chuckled again after feeling the heat from her face on her neck.

"Yesterday you won't let me go. Today you wouldn't stop redden."

"Qu- Quit it." Adrien hold his laugh.

He calmed down, "Good night, Marinette."

"Err.. Good night too. I mean you. I mean Adrien. Good night, Adrien."

'What's with all the stuttering? He just want to calm me down. I am feeling a little tense with today's schedule.' Marinette thought to herself for her weird behavior just now.

She was so embarrassed until she scrunched Adrien's shirt to hide her face. Adrien smoothed her hair to lull her to sleep. It did charmingly because Marinette's eyelids slowly dropped. He hummed some tune making her smile in her half conscious state. Her breathing evened out seconds later to the humming.

"Sweet dreams, my lady."

To be continue…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I hope you like it. Do tell me if you have any suggestions or comments. As usual, please keep that awesome support. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is own by ZAGTOON. I only own the story and some of the plots.

Warning: Some of the scenes need to be PG-rated, I think. This chapter is also the longest one. Get ready to read them all. You have been warned.

'word' - thought

 _"words" -_ voice from the phone

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marinette felt the warmth slowly leaving her. She frowned and tried to reach for it. Soon she finds it. She hugged it close to her but somehow it felt different. She lazily opened her eyes to Mylène's giggling face.

"Wah! We didn't do anything." She jolted awake covering his head, releasing Mylène's hand.

"What are you talking about? Come one get up. We need you to tell us where your mother put her toaster. Alya was already in the kitchen making breakfast. That's a chef's daughter to you." Mylène looked to Marinette amusingly.

She stared at her for a while and turned to the couch to see Adrien was not by her side. She found him sleeping soundly on his side of the couch. Their hand wasn't intertwined anymore. She frowned sadly to the loss.

"Let them sleep. They haven't had any good rest in a while according to my small chatting with Vincent last night." Mylène looked to the sprawled boys sympathetically.

"I bet they are. They still teenager like us, the same age as us, and already living a career life while going to school." Marinette smile with tenderness to see their tired faces.

"Marinette, the toaster?" Mylène asked again.

"Oh, right. It was broken a few days before my parent's departure. You have to use the pan to make the toast. It is in the cabinet-"

"The red one?" Mylène cut her off. She nodded as confirmation. "Thanks."

"Let me help."

"You can't move too far or it will cause you to feel the chest pain. It's okay we got this." Mylène grinned with a determined face.

"Then at least let me prepared the table. It is as far as I can go from Adrien." Marinette insisted. It's weird to have someone cooked for her, in her house to make it a point.

"Alright." Mylène sighed with a smile. "But, make sure you stay in the range." Mylène pressed it.

"Yes, mother." Marinette teased making Mylène shook her head fondly to her.

They went to the kitchen and continued to make the breakfast. They giggled silently to something they converse about once in a while. The food was almost done. Marinette could see in the corner of her eyes that Adrien sat up.

"Morning to you, sleepyhead. Nice bed hair by the way." Marinette teased Adrien.

The girls laughed silently to see them. Adrien stared blankly at them then turned his head to the nearest mirror, the TV screen. He blearily saw his head was messier than usual and it, by chance, shaped like a pair of cat's ears.

"Kitty hungry I see. He smells the great Alya's food even in his sleep." Marinette teased more eliciting giggling from the girls.

"Will the lovely princess give this poor kitty some of the great food then?" Adrien asked with an innocent face.

Marinette blushed being called a princess. The girls tried their hardest to not laughing for the turn of the event. Adrien got up to walked towards the sitting Marinette. He placed his chin on her head sleepily.

"If not this kitty won't be nice to his master." Marinette could feel the smirked.

She patted his head, "There, there. Wash your face first then you can eat. Where are your manners?" She played along.

Adrien chuckled, "I yield. I can never stay win to you."

"Good to know I'm better than you on that."

The girls smile widely in seeing what happened in front of their eyes. They suspected the relationship will escalated in a heartbeat. Their eyes followed the duo to the toilet, all the while talking like the girls didn't exist.

"This is a serious sickness we have here." Alya turned to Mylène.

"Should we do something to set them up?" Mylène conjured a plan.

"You took the words out of my mouth." They both smiled devilishly.

Their wicked aura woke Nino and Ivan from their sleep. They shivered the moment they saw the girls at the kitchen with their smiles.

"What will happen today?" Nino whined, his head slumped on the pillow.

"Better agree to whatever they have planned out. Don't want to get on their bad side today." Ivan yawned. Nino nodded silently to the suggestion.

They had the breakfast of their life with Alya's cooking. Yesterday they just ate cereal and bread with fried egg in a hurry. Today's food makes yesterday one pale in comparison. She cooked omelet mixed with meat and vegetables, cinnamon toast, some home-made bread spread of peanut butter with orange peel. Fruit salad and fresh orange juice were on the table too.

"If you want milk, there's some in the refrigerator." Alya informed to the gaping boys.

"Thank you, Chef Alya!" Nino exclaimed.

The girls giggled to see them eat in delight. They were told about how Alya's mom was a chef at the famous restaurant near here.

"What a group you three are. One is a great seamstress, the other one is a splendid chef and the last one is my favorite, a wonderful alarm." Nino grinned in bliss.

"What do you mean alarm. I'm not a clock." Mylène pouted.

"You know, it's hard for us to wake Ivan up. We were always out of energy every time we had to wake him. But, you prove us wrong yesterday. You just shake him gently then he immediately sat up. What a sorcerer are you?" Adrien explained excitedly.

"I'm not that hard to-" Ivan stopped at the pointed look of his friends. He smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like Ivan has his own personal alarm from now on." Marinette snickered.

"Marinette~" Mylène whined.

Alya chuckled, "Let's put it aside. I have an idea on where we will spend the rest of the day."

They all gave full attention. Alya looked to each of them and breathe deeply to calm her nerves. She stole a secret glance to Mylène who nodded.

"We go to the zoo." She exclaimed.

They broke in a wide grin, agreeing to the idea. They chattered on about the animal in the zoo, which is the main attraction and so on.

"When are we leaving?" Nino asked.

"How 'bout after breakfast? It's a good day today and walking there is a great way to spend some time." Alya answered smoothly.

"It isn't that far after all. What do you say?" Mylène added.

"Sure." They replied happily.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was sunny day with breeze occasionally whipped past them. They were in their outing attire and ready to have fun all day long. A car stopped in front of them.

"Did you call your bodyguard here, Adrien?" Ivan asked.

Adrien only shook his head. Vincent got out of the co-driver side.

"Ah, it's nice to see you both ready to go. I didn't expect you all will be tagging along but the more the merrier, they say." Vincent clapped his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Nino asked weirdly.

"The hospital, of course. Today is Adrien and Marinette's appointment. The doctor thought both of you won't need it after this one since you heal nice and well before the discharge." Vincent cocked one eyebrow.

"I don't even know we suppose to have an appointment today, right Marinette?" Adrien turned to Marinette's shaking.

"Oh my. I must have missed to mention it yesterday. Then what brings you all out here?" Vincent was wide eyes.

"We plan to go to the zoo to release yesterday's tension." Alya replied.

"Then you can make it as a celebration too. The appointment won't be long. We'll drive you there after that." Vincent grinned.

"If possible, can you drop us at the park a bit far from the zoo? We plan to walk there since it is such a good day." Mylène pleaded.

Vincent nodded and they all piled up in the car. They reached the hospital in no time and soon met with the doctor from before. It's their appointment time after all.

"Looks like your ankle heal completely since it wasn't a bad sprain to begin with. I suggest you take it slow for now. Your hand still needs to be bandage to avoid any alien residence to get stuck on the healed wounds. It will be thinner than before. Your hand won't look like it got stung by multiple bees anymore." The doctor joked around.

They both laughed to it. Never knew a doctor could be this easy going with the patient. They thought it would be monotone and serious all the time. He asked the nurse to help replace Adrien's bandages.

"Let me take a look at your hand now, miss." He reached for Marinette's left hand.

"Hmm… alright. Your hand is good to go to. I'll apply some anti-scar medicine and of course it needs to be bandage to let the medicine seep evenly. You don't have to worry anymore. Tell that to your friend too, will you?" He said kindly while applying some medicine.

She nodded, "I'm not worry doctor. It's fine if it will scar a bit. The important thing is that I'm still alive and this arm can still be use." She grinned.

"It's true. But-"

"It's a shame to have such graceful hand like that to have scars." Adrien cut the doctor off.

They all stared at him making him blushed and focused to his bandaged hand instead. Marinette giggled while the doctor and the nurse look fondly to both of them. The nurse took over the doctor in applying new bandages while the doctor prescript a new medicine for Marinette's anti-scar medicine.

"I wanted to tell you what that fine man said," he cocked his head to Adrien, "but it looks like my sweet compliment was taken."

"Anyway, take care of yourself, brave miss. I don't want to receive anymore daredevil jumping in the middle of the road if possible." He teased.

Marinette smiled sheepishly while scratching her not-itchy head. They both thanked the easy-going doctor and walked to the waiting group at the reception. Marinette's medicine was carried by Adrien.

As plan, Adrien's bodyguard dropped them off at the park few blocks away from the zoo. Vincent gave the girls their money, not a check, which was kept well in the envelope in each of their hands. He also gave the boys some extra money but reprimanded them in using it carefully.

"We won't spend them carelessly, O' wonderful Manager Vincent." The boys joked around making him shook his head with a smile in seeing their childish antics.

They waved him off and started their journey. And the plans start along with it. Alya and Mylène snickered secretly which went unnoticed by their main dish today. Nino and Ivan felt chills to their spine in seeing the mischievous eyes of those two.

"We miss a lot of great part from the car ride but the next round is in your specialty. Continue or wait till the zoo?" Alya whispered.

"Definitely continue." Mylène grinned.

"Say you two, I heard there is a place around here which serve a delicious home-made ice-cream. Should we try it?" Mylène begin the plan.

"Really? Let's go then." Marinette dragged Mylène's arm to let her show where it was.

They each got one and enjoyed them while walking. Mylène knew ice-cream can be messy sometimes and it is matter-of-factly. She was excited along with Alya to see the small encounter in front of them now.

Adrien chuckled, "Marinette, you got some on your cheek."

"What? Where?" She was spot on in wiping them off but now she flustered on how to wipe it off of her finger before it got too sticky.

Adrien's face came close to her forefinger spotted with the ice-cream. He gave one clean lick and wiped her finger with the tissue from his ice-cream cone.

"There. I hope it won't feel sticky now." Adrien smile innocently.

Marinette gaped and slowly blushed. Mylène and Alya were cheering quietly at the back. Adrien looked weirdly until it registered to him of what he did before.

He blushed too, "I'm sorry. I have no idea why I did that." 'What am I thinking? She'll be creep out now. Control yourself, Adrien.' He thought madly to himself.

"I-It's fine." 'Here comes the stuttering.' The mastermind duo thought cheekily.

"They are soo meant for each other and cute too. Why they don't just pair up now." Alya whispered exasperatedly.

"Relax, Alya. This one needs delicate handling. Let's do it nice and slow." Mylène grinned.

Ivan and Nino would love to help the main targets out of the 'devilish plan' but it seemed fun to stay in the sideline. They snickered to the blushing. The journey to the zoo continued on.

When they reached the zoo, Alya's plans begin. She sneakily took Marinette's money out of her pink satchel. However she managed to do that god knows. Now it's up to the hero to save the day. The other three who knew only shook their heads to Alya's naughty act.

"Hey, I want to see the giraffe." Alya exclaimed.

"But, I want to see the bear. It looks cute and cuddly." Mylène said eagerly.

"Then, how about we split up?" Alya suggested.

"What if you lost your way?" Marinette's a bit worry.

"I'm not you." She deadpanned which in turn make her smile sheepishly.

"Then, we split as a pair. I can go with Ivan." Mylène added.

"I'll take Nino. Let's go." Alya dragged a fear-looking Nino.

Mylène and Ivan quirked their eyebrows to see Alya and Nino's retreating form and the obvious plan in leaving them alone. Marinette and Adrien looked amusingly towards them.

"I think someone wants to go on a date." Marinette said cheekily.

"What?" Mylène and Ivan turned to her.

"I was thinking the same. Nino is one lucky guy to have Alya." Adrien gave small laughed.

Mylène and Ivan could only snicker to the wrong conclusion but couldn't tell them differently. Alya's action really did make people think so. Mylène looked to Ivan and they both nodded. It's time to leave the duo to their 'planned-date' as Alya said it.

"We'll be going now. Call us if you need anything." Ivan glanced to Mylène's choice of words.

"I mean when you really truly need us then you give a call." Mylène rephrased.

Ivan could only chuckle to see her action. 'They really are close friends. They act the same too.' He thought amusingly.

"See you around." Ivan grasped Mylène's hand.

They smiled to each other warmly. Adrien stared to the odd action of Ivan. Never had he seen him stick close, really close, to someone like that before. Adrien snickered and heard giggling beside him. He saw Marinette happily looking to the walking duo.

'I wish this is a date for us. She only sees me as a friend and maybe a bother since we're stuck like this. Better friends than hating me.' Adrien looked away sadly.

"Adrien?" He whipped his head to her.

"I hope you're okay with me stuck to you. I hope I don't bug you much. The sudden double date from our friends and you were left here with me." She smiled apologetically.

'It's like she is reading my mind.' He thought with a surprise. "No, no. You don't bother me at all. I don't mind staying here with you, my lady." He sputtered out.

"Haha… you keep calling me 'my lady'. What's with that?" She giggled.

"Because you are my lady. If you say you are bugging me than I say you are my ladybug. More suitable with youradorable face and that energetic personality of yours." He looked to her with a smile.

Marinette blushed then turned away fidgeting in her place. Adrien chuckled. He grasped Marinette's hand and they walked off. In the nearby bush, Alya smirked along with Nino. They high-five and tail them secretly. Alya readied her phone if any interesting events happen. Nino looked around him in search of something or someone.

"Nino! Don't move too much. It will blow our cover." Alya whispered exasperatedly.

"Sorry. I'm searching for Ivan and Mylène. I thought they will be here by now." He scratched his chin.

"They won't come obviously. They are on a date as we speak. I can see it clear as the sky." Alya said without taking her eyes from her target.

"What!" He stood up abruptly attracting attention, mainly the targets.

Alya quickly pulled him into the bush shushing him while cupping her hand to his mouth. She glanced back to her targets.

"I think I heard Nino." Adrien voiced out faintly to her hearing.

"Me too. He must be on the other side of the cage. He sure is surprise to see a gorilla." Marinette giggled.

They laughed and walked away happily side by side. Alya sighed in relief. She glared to Nino who in turned gave a sheepish face and awkward chuckles. Alya released him and gestured to follow her.

"We need to create some miracle here." She whispered.

"Like?" Nino perked his eyebrow to his partner in crime.

She suddenly grinned while staring forward, "How about that?"

She pointed to one of the zoo staffs who was caring an iguana on his gloved arm. Nino grinned knowingly. They walked swiftly to him without their targets' acknowledgement and talked for a while.

"My friend wants to take a picture with the iguana but she is a little shy to ask for it. Can you go the her instead?" The staff nodded to Alya's cover story. He stepped quickly to Marinette's side who wasn't to far from their conversation spot. Alya and Nino hid themselves behind a nearby bench before the staff reached Marinette.

"Miss, you want a photograph with her?" The staff spoke while showing the iguana.

Marinette turned to the big green iguana on a man's arm. "Arh!" She exclaimed in surprise and tripped. Adrien caught her before she could slam her butt with the ground. Adrien looked amused to her antics. He steadied her shoulder as she straightened herself.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The man apologized quickly for shocking her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was spook when I saw it- her." Marinette giggled sheepishly.

"Don't worry. She won't bite. She's actually a gentle soul." He said with a smile while showing the reptile again.

Marinette reached the scary-looking animal without hesitation and stroke her head softly. The iguana gave a kind of a sound of contentment. The staff was shocked to hear it.

"Wow. She sure likes you in instance. She usually ignored visitors when they pat her. I think you have your own charm, miss." He chuckled.

"A gentle soul attract other gentle one even an animal." Adrien whispered which noticed by the male staff but not Marinette.

"Sorry I interrupt your date." The staff gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh, no, no." "We are friends." They stuttered but the man just looked amused to their frantic denies.

"I'll like a picture with her, if you don't mind." Marinette changed the topic quickly.

The staff nodded and stood a little far from her except his hand with the iguana which was beside her shoulder. Adrien readied to take one with his phone. The green reptile suddenly bit Marinette's cloth lightly shocking them all. The staff chuckled and placed a thick towel on her shoulder.

"I think she wants to stay here when the picture is taken." The iguana immediately reached her shoulder and settled there. "How about you join her?" He pushed Adrien and grabbed the phone.

Adrien stumbled to her side which had the reptile. He straightened up and stood smiling with Marinette; the iguana in between. They both make a peace sign. As the picture was taken, the iguana bit Adrien's hair causing him to give a stunned face. The staff laughed out loud, passing the phone back to him. They laughed along when they saw the picture.

"I think she's jealous. Well, have a good day at the zoo." He took the reptile along with the towel. The man waved at them as he walked to his original spot.

They moved on still chuckling. The camera lens focused on them and stopped recording. The person behind it snickered along with her partner. They gave thumbs up to each other and move on.

"Hey, let's have some lunch. It's almost the time anyway." Adrien pointed to the food cart of sausages and buns.

They walked off to the cart. Alya cheered silently. Her plan before was finally moving. Nino looked at her weirdly but remembered she took her money before they went into the zoo. He smiled knowingly as Alya glanced to him. They moved closer, still hidden, to see what will unfold.

"One sausage with the bun, please." Adrien said happily.

"I'll have the same." Marinette was beside him.

"Two orders coming up." The cart owner smoothly did his action in preparing the food. "Done." He handed them complete with wrappers and a kind smile.

They both searched for the money then Adrien handed his. Marinette still rummaging her pink satchel then stopped and paled. Adrien looked at her worriedly, touching her shoulder gently.

"My money. The payment from Vincent is gone." She said in horror.

"It's okay. I'll pay for you." Adrien handed another bill and thanked the owner.

He gave a sympathetic face towards Marinette. The cart owner gave Adrien his change of money which caused him to take it weirdly.

"I think I pay exact amount based on the price shown."

"Half is on me for this cute mademoiselle. Excuse my compliment to your girl." He winked to Adrien.

He could only gap and nodded his thanks. Marinette wasn't listening to the conversation clearly as she was worried about the missing money. Adrien held their food in one hand while grasped her shoulder with another to let her sit to the nearest bench. He calmed her down. She soon gave determined face and stood up out of sudden. Adrien was shocked with the sudden movement and almost fell from the bench.

"I'll find it. It's my first payment after all. Maybe it fell when we buy the ice-cream. Let me phone Alya first and tell her we will be searching for it. I don't want to worry her if she doesn't find me in here." She quickly fished her phone out and dialed Alya with the speed dial.

That said person was currently squatting, hiding, behind a large vase close to them along with her partner. They were frantic when they heard her. The phone rang and Adrien heard it. He looked around but couldn't see where it was. Behind the vase, Alya and Nino passed among them the ringing phone until Alya accidently answered it. They both paled and immediately turned it off.

"Hmm... weird. She usually answers her phone on the first try. Let me call her again." Marinette was oblivious to the ringing before and made to call but Adrien stopped her.

"I think they are around here somewhere. I can hear the ringing just now." He said while searching around.

"If they're here then why they didn't come to us?" She perked an eyebrow.

"It's Alya and Nino we are talking about. They maybe are trying to give us a scare or something." 'Bingo.' The duo cringed to Adrien's sharp instinct.

Marinette walked towards a big vase, their vase, slowly. "Alya, Nino. You've been caught. Come out now." 'Dang. What's with this pair and their sixth senses?' Alya and Nino were sweating.

Should they reveal themselves? Let her find them and said "Surprise!"? or-

Ringing could be heard. The four of them whipped their head to the sound. Nino quickly dragged Alya to a nearby bush as their targets' attentions were elsewhere. A woman with navy blue suit, holding her dark-skin daughter's hand, answered her phone. Adrien and Marinette stared weirdly to her then to each other. They chuckled as Marinette walked back to Adrien.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong." Adrien said.

"We should give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides they are on a date." Marinette sat back on the bench.

Nino and Alya gaped in hearing that. They looked to each other and looked back to their targets.

"Where in the name did they hear THAT from?" Alya started.

"You ask me. I want to say the same thing." Nino sighed. They laughed silently to each other.

"Maybe we do look like it." Alya concluded.

"I don't mind it." Nino said making Alya turned to him slowly.

She saw the uncertain face of Nino and the occasional glance to her. She was wide eyes for a moment then giggled. He turned to her giggling face. Alya stared at him with a smile and nodded her head several times. Nino was confused until it hit him. He laughed in understatement to the news.

"Let's focus on them for now. They are oblivious sometimes." He turned to their target.

"Tell me about it." She added.

Her phone vibrated. She was glad she immediately silent it when they reached the bush. Clearing her throat first, she answered.

"Yeah, girl. Did you get lost somehow?" She teased. Marinette whined.

" _I was calling you before but you didn't pick it up. Busy dating I see."_ She teased back. Alya blush a little but she's a fighter.

"I'm eating if you don't mind. It's lunch time. What did you expect? I bet you were already on your second serving now." Alya shoot which caused Marinette to shriek and chuckling could be heard on the other side of the phone.

From their hidden spot, they could see Adrien laughing while turning away from Marinette. She was currently pouting. Alya grinned to her victory while Nino just shook his head with a smile.

" _A-Anyway, I'll be heading out of the zoo for a while. I think I lost my money when we were buying the ice-cream."_ She changed the subject.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll be keeping it safe for you." 'Stole it if you've seen when she did it.' Nino thought with a blank stare to Alya.

" _What? Where did you find it?"_

"At the entrance of the zoo."

" _Then, why didn't you give it to me?"_

"Like I said, I'm keeping it safe. You're clumsier when I'm not around. Gotta go, Nino saw some cool animal." She quickly hanged. "Fyuh, I'm getting out of ideas answering her." She turned her attention to their targets.

"Hah…. Alya~" She sighed and kept her phone in the satchel.

"Guess your first paycheck wasn't lost after all." Adrien was happy for her.

"Yeah. Oh, I'll pay you back as soon I get it from Alya." She remembered the food.

"It's on me. Let me buy it for you as long as your money isn't in your hand." He assured her.

"No, don't. I'll pay you back surely." She hurriedly said.

He laughed in seeing Marinette's frantic face. "You are one stubborn girl. Let me repay you for being my PA in that short time."

"I already got paid-" "No argument. I can be stubborn too." He smirked.

Marinette sighed but yield nonetheless. They finally got to eat their cold lunch. Their stalkers were also stocking some food in their stomach behind the bush. Nino bought some buns and snacks while Alya stayed all eyes on them.

They finished the food and move on to other animal. Alya always interfere when she saw the chance. As her targets were focusing on the panther, she managed to throw some snacks to Adrien's neck. It fell into his shirt causing him to jump in surprise to Marinette. They stared to each other's face closely and blushed lightly; Alya and Nino noticed it even from far away. They both quickly straighten. She pulled out the snacks from Adrien's back. They stared weirdly and confusedly to it.

Next, Alya was planning to scare Marinette like she did with the iguana. It's a hawk this time. She saw another zoo staff with a hawk on her shoulder and told her the same thing as before.

"You want to take a picture with a hawk?" The female zoo staff showed up beside Marinette.

She beamed not surprise like before. Alya snapped her finger in frustration. "Wow, I've never seen this one so close-"

"Achoo! Achoo!" Adrien was sneezing non-stop beside her. He sniffles, "Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers."

"Oh, my. I'm sorry. I'll be going then." The zoo staff gave an apologetic face and walked away in instance with a regretful smile.

Alya beamed to the new turn of event. Marinette help Adrien to sit on the nearby bench. His nose was itchy and his eyes watered. She quickly took out a packet of tissues and handed it to him. He nodded his thanks and sneeze in the same time. She giggled to see it.

Adrien suddenly smell a soft scent and he soon stop sneezing. He turned to Marinette who put something on his nose. He now had a small white spot on his nose making Marinette giggled again.

"It's a lotion." She answered his unspoken question.

"It works. How did you know?" He said in amazement.

"I don't but I know allergist like you usually smell things they allergic of and start having the reaction. So I guess if you don't smell it then it will stop in time." She grinned.

"You are amazing in putting pieces together." He beamed.

Alya and Nino cheered quietly behind a cage close by. Their targets move on after Adrien's allergies stop reacting.

Suddenly, rain came pouring down. The four were shocked to the sudden heavy rain. Adrien and Marinette sheltered in the nearby gift store. Alya and Nino had no choice but to stop the plan since they had to go to the same shelter as them.

"Hey, Alya, Nino." Marinette and Adrien waved at them as they approached.

They gave a sigh of relief when they finally out of the rain. "Hey, guys. How's the zoo?" Alya asked while wiping her slightly wet clothes.

"We were just petting the hawk when it rain on us." Nino covered up if they suspected why they were nearby.

"Oh, so you guys are close to us. I don't see you." Adrien said.

"Me too. Where have you been? I thought I could persuade you in buying me some lunch. But I have to buy for her instead." Nino joked around while pointing to Alya.

She pinched him and they started to argue lightly. Adrien and Marinette smile amusingly to the pair. They could see the new-couple-feeling coming off from them. Marinette cleared her throat which halted the argument.

"Well, well, well, well. When will you tell us about this 'new relationship' of yours?" Adrien wiggled his eyebrows to Nino.

"Do you think I won't notice this, you sly girl?" Marinette nudged Alya.

They stuttered to their own words trying to explain things. Adrien and Marinette smirked all along. Out in the distance, Nino saw Ivan and Mylène walking fast towards them.

"Guys, over here." Nino distracted them from the current situationconversation.

"It's great to see you all. What a coincidence?" Mylène beamed as she reached them with Ivan beside her.

"We decide to search for you guys and here we meet up in a whim." Ivan said.

"How's the date?" Adrien started playfully. They both blushed.

"So you are dating. Since when?" Nino asked.

"We just become a couple yesterday. Thank you Marinette for the advice. I never got the chance to tell you before. If not for you, I would scare Mylène away." Ivan smile gratefully to Marinette.

"I heard from Ivan that you accidently saw the lyrics he wrote for me. He also told me you both got the shock of your life when he sang nervously to it." Mylène giggled to Ivan sheepish face. "He let me read it before the second part of the signing begin and I admit to him that I like him too." She blushed while fidgeting.

"We're just feeling shy to let you all now. It's not like we want to keep it a secret." Ivan grasped Mylène's hand lovingly.

"It's fine. I'm glad Mylène found someone as sweet as you, Ivan." Marinette grinned.

"How about you two? Don't think I forget." Adrien smirked to Alya and Nino.

They look at each other and laughed to themselves. "Let's just say, without you two we wouldn't realize it. Wow, I just compliment Marinette who usually oblivious to things around her." Alya teased.

"I'm not oblivious." She defended.

"You didn't know who I am before Alya shows it to you." Adrien added with an amused face. They laughed to a pouting Marinette.

"We see many similarities between us." Nino added.

"And just like that, you know. My partner in crime becomes my partner." Alya finished, giggling.

"Wow, I've never see a weird situation like this except for ours. I'm so happy for the four of you." Marinette hugged them the best she can.

"So, what's waiting you guys to be together?" Nino hinted.

"We're just friends. Close friends." Adrien said quickly. He didn't want to hear Marinette, the one he had crush on, said it.

"You bet." Marinette giggled. But her heart felt uncertain to the words 'just friends' Adrien spoke of.

She ignored it thinking it was just some wild feeling.

The spectators could see that Adrien was falling for Marinette, falling hard. Alas, Marinette was oblivious to it and somehow denied the feeling. She needed guidance. Pronto.

"I think the zoo visit can end here." Mylène said. The other three nodded in agreement.

Marinette and Adrien turned to them.

"How about we try tracing our steps? We can find where this miracle of you both starts." Ivan said to help Adrien out with his little awkward situation just now.

To be continue…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well, what do you think? It's not that long, I think.

A few chapters to go, guys! Stay tuned. And thanks for the support.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is own by ZAGTOON. I only own the story and some of the plots.

'words' - thought

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I think the zoo visit can end here." Alya said. The other three nodded in agreement.

Marinette and Adrien turned to them.

"How about we try tracing our steps? We can find where this miracle of you both starts." Ivan said to help Adrien out with his little awkward situation just now.

"That is a great idea. We can start at the Le Trabendo, the place where we first meet you guys." Mylène beamed.

"But I thought we will be going to the-"

"Dude, your dad will be coming home in three days. If we can find any clue then you both won't have to be glued like this at the end of this week." Nino half-hugged Adrien.

'I don't want to be far from Marinette. I- No! She's stuck to me unwillingly. This problem will go away and I will let her choose me on her own.' Adrien thought with a new determination.

"You're right. Come on." He beamed.

They asked for Adrien's bodyguard to drive them there. When they arrived, the rain had lifted. They started to give the details to each other. The girls showed where they walked after the concert. It's not that far from where the boys sneaked out. The boys told them how they avoid people like they were some kind of plague. They all laughed to the funny reenactment the boys showed them. The girls reached the crossroad and the boys reached the bookstore. It was only a store away from each other.

"And that is where Marinette did his crazy stun." Alya pointed to the crossroad making the other laughed.

"And that is where Adrien collided to a lamp post with an iron neck of his." Nino added eliciting another burst.

Adrien suddenly stopped laughing and went to the post. Marinette followed after him with a confuse face. She saw Adrien stared at the post with all his attention.

"Adr-"

"It's not a lamp post."

Marinette turned to it and saw a birdhouse stood majestically on a white wood post. The birdhouse was in a shape of Chinese pagoda with Chinese-style carving all around it. Some small woods protruded from its wall like it was made for birds to perch outside of the birdhouse too.

The other noticed how intrigued Adrien was towards the birdhouse. Said person looked up and mumbled silently.

"What did you say?" Nino asked, coming closer to him with the other behind him.

"Fu's Healing and Therapy." Adrien said it louder.

"Oh, it's like a clinic. But based on the name and the store design, I can guess that this 'Fu' is a traditional healer. I've seen similar one like this when my mom brought me there once before." Marinette explained.

"Oh right. You're a daughter of French-Chinese mix parent, aren't you?" She nodded to Ivan.

"It's close for now and will open tomorrow around… 9.30 am." Alya squint her eyes to see the business board at the door.

"Well, I think we investigate enough for today. My stomach screams dinner." Nino's stomach grumbled a little too loud after he said it.

They slowly turned to him, gaping. He glanced right and left innocently. They burst out laughing and didn't stop until they reached a nearby café to fill the all-demanding Nino's belly.

After dinner, they went store by store to spend some more time outside before returning home. Adrien's mind was full with the image of the birdhouse and the healer place. He had this strong feeling of how those two were the clues they were searching. Marinette noticed the distance look he gave every now and then. He hid it well when they were watching him but not to Marinette's eyes.

They arrived home around 11 pm and soon went to bed to the exhaustion of today's fun and mischievous day. As usual, those two didn't sleep that instance. Marinette kept her eyes solely to Adrien while lying on her side on the couch. Adrien was having a thoughtful moment and didn't notice her. He turned to his side and immediately colliding eyes with her. The heavy thought gone, the remaining thing surrounding his mind was the soothing bluebell eyes of his crush.

"We'll go there first thing in the morning." Marinette said out of sudden.

Adrien focused on her words and blinked, "How did you know?"

She giggled, "You're easy to read than I thought."

"Ha. Ha. I'm not a picture book."

"But you are a person and a person is allowed to show their worry." She smiled simply.

He gaped in surprise. "You are amazing, my lady." He returned the smile.

"Better sleep now. The earlier we go, the sooner I'll see you."

Adrien looked weirdly at her. "I'm here am I? Are you teasing me?" He chuckled.

"Your mind isn't here and I refuse to talk to a puppet. I want someone to listen and give response. Not pretend to listen then give universal response." She stared seriously at him.

Adrien looked guilty to the TV screen. He didn't deserve to ask for an apology for his action so he didn't ask for it. His head was lifted, stunning him. Pleasant warmth seeped to his face. Gentle stroke to his head calmed him.

"I'm not mad so you don't have to say you are sorry. In fact, you have nothing to be sorry about. After the birdhouse, you look so lost and I don't know how to help you. I was frustrated when you converse with us half-heartedly. It means you have something on your mind but you bottled it up." She was quite.

Adrien turned to her face above him. He saw a troubled face of Marinette. She then smiled sadly.

"It means I can't help you. I don't want to force anything on you and just have to wait for you to open up. I was frustrated because I'm powerless when you are in trouble. Sorry." Marinette closed her eyes in regret.

He slowly cupped her cheek, "Don't be. Thank you for respecting my way in coping with problems. I'm not ready to tell anyone anything. I'm not brave enough." He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"When this happen, when we're glued together" he chuckled in remembering Nino's choice of word, "I know I'm not alone. You are always there comforting me like now. I'm glad it's you."

Marinette opened her eyes to see shinning luminescent green eyes stared at her. It make her speechless to see those hypnotic look. Now she knows how oblivious she was. It wasn't just any friendly act, it's more than that. Marinette understands now that she was already falling for Adrien the moment their eyes met after their first chest pain.

Why did I have been denying it? It's always there, the warm feeling towards him.'

As time passed, she unconsciously acted more than friends to him; act more than any close friends she ever have. Marinette treated him like the love of her heart like she was doing now. Now she knows.

She stopped the strokes as her mind clicked her feelings together. Adrien slowly halted rubbing her cheek when he saw her troubled face.

"Marinette?" He asked worriedly.

She turned to him and just giggled, "I'm glad it's you too. Now sleep." She continued the caress on his head with a wide meaningful smile.

Adrien stared to her weird antics. She seemed to be in better mood. It's all he needed to know to have a peaceful sleep. He was then lulled to sleep because of the caressing.

Marinette looked to his sleeping face on her lap. She chuckled silently as the image of a cat taking a nap fit perfectly to his figure now.

"Sweet dreams, my lovely cat."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'Huh? Where am I? Oh right, Marinette's apartment.' Adrien opened his eyes sleepily. He could see the others were still sleeping. It's early in the morning after all.

He groggily turned around facing the ceilings. He faintly heard a soft breath next to him. Frowning to himself, 'Strange, since when a couch makes sound?'

He glanced to the back of the couch and settled his eyes to the ceilings seconds later. Eyes wide, he slowly turned to the back of the couch again which was in the color of white now instead of yesterday's pink.

'Marinette!' He sat up fast silently to not wake the sitting girl. Adrien slapped his face, 'She sleep like this all night? I should wake up earlier. It must be uncomfortable for her. No wonder my head feels like it was laying on a cloud. My head is heavy too. Oh man~ Sorry, my lady.'

He cringed to himself. Suddenly, he noticed Marinette's hand searched something on her lap in her sleep. She frowned when she couldn't find it. Adrien's eyes wide to see the actions.

'She's searching for…. me? Well, my head on her lap before but still.' He thought happily.

He grasped her searching hand tenderly and she stopped moving. A content smile adorned her feature. Another smile followed suit but it's a loving one.

'This girl never stops to amaze me. Her courage's act, her antics, her optimism, her smiles. Her honesty to herself.' He chuckled when he remembered the first time he saw her.

Adrien slowly laid Marinette down without ever letting go. He made to pull his hand away but it wouldn't budge. He turned to her face. She frowned when the warmth in her hand retreating. So she held to it tighter and closer to her.

Adrien redden and slapped his face, 'Why she has to be innocently cute?'

He tried prying her hand gently in worry. He didn't want their friends to see them in this state; it would embarrass her. Don't need to make her avoid him now that he managed to make her close to him. It's not about the distance. It's about her little actions which slowly seemed like they were closer than mere friends.

"What are you doing?" Adrien whipped his head around.

He saw Nino sat up with a blur face. "No… Nothing." He stuttered with awkward chuckles.

Nino stared straight at him which unnerved him.

"You need to concentrate on her." He voiced out after a minute.

"Excuse me?" Adrien cocked his eyebrow.

"If you stay like that any longer, then Alya will tease you both."

"I don't-" "I know. Don't worry, I'm up just for toilet." Nino stood calmly.

Adrien stared disbelievingly to him all the way to the toilet. He focused back to his problem.

"She is stronger than I thought. It wasn't this hard to make her let go before." He mumbled.

He finally did it after few tries by replacing his hand with a part of the blanket. Nino got out and he stared back at him. Nino didn't register his stare, just went straight to the kitchen and sat on the stool. He finally looked to Adrien.

"Try harder."

"I manage to free my hand just now, thank you."

Nino sighed, "Not that. Your advances."

"Wha-" "The constant teasing, flirting and caring for her. Try harder or use different approaches. Be yourself and she'll notice you." Nino smiled warmly to a gaping Adrien.

"Adrien, you're up early." Alya's voice snapped him out of the shocking advice.

"I just woke up and saw Nino at the kitchen." He replied automatically.

Alya turned to the kitchen, "Huh? You're up and about before me." She smirked.

"I just want to help out with the breakfast." Nino grinned.

They teased with each other while preparing the food. Adrien move to the other side of the couch and sat in stupor. He sighed which caught Alya's attention.

"I see she sleeps on your side again. Sorry for her clumsiness." Alya said, chuckling, from the kitchen.

"It's okay, I don't mind actually. Just feeling tired. I don't want to move her around when the sleep is that deep." He joked.

Alya giggled saying lowly "What a girl."

Adrien heard it. He smiled, "What a girl indeed." The mumbling was to his ears only.

One by one woke up. Marinette was the last one and just in time when the breakfast was done. With the help of Nino, the table had varieties of food; banana pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, mix pancakes, sausages, mashed potato with gravy and coleslaw.

"I hope the pancakes aren't burned." Ivan teased since Nino was the one who cooked it. Nino glared lightly while others chuckled secretly.

"Burned or not, Alya's mix will always taste good. But surprisingly, they aren't burned at all." Alya grinned to the offended staring from Nino.

"Looks like we have a pair of chefs in here." Adrien teased more eliciting chuckling except the two.

"Ah, right. I want to suggest that we go to the healing store yesterday." Marinette said.

"The one with the birdhouse in front of it?" Marinette nodded to Mylène.

"Sure. You think it has something to do with you guys?" Nino asked.

"I think so." Marinette answered.

"I know so." Adrien suddenly said seriously while not looking to anyone.

They turned to each other and nodded silently. They got up and begin to prepare themselves. Adrien looked weirdly at them; even Marinette forced him to get up and changed to an outing attire.

"Where are we going this early?" Adrien was already wearing new clothes.

"We are going to the healing store now. It will be open around 9.30, right? It's almost 9 now. We better hurry up or someone will show up before us." Mylène said while cleaning the kitchen with Alya and Nino.

"But, breakfast-" "I'll pack them up. We can eat in the car or later like a picnic." Ivan smiled warmly to him while packing all the food and put them in paper bags.

"But-" "No argument." Marinette cut him off with a grin.

"Call your bodyguard." She added.

Adrien stood stun on his place. After a few seconds, he finally registered his phone in front of him which was held by Marinette. He called his bodyguard, followed all of them into the car and stepped out of it in autopilot mode. They arrived there around 9.45 am but the store wasn't open yet.

Adrien laughed out loud, attracting the pedestrian and his friends. He was quite all the way there. No wonder they looked weirdly at him.

"You guys are something." He wheezed. "Let- me- breath- a minute." He said as he saw the confused staring from them.

He settled to chuckles once in a while. With a fond face, he hugged them all. The best he could that is. He released his stunned friends.

"Thank you." He finally said. He never meant the word as much as this time before.

"Good to know you aren't going crazy. Dude, you almost make me have a heart attack with the laughing." Nino punched his arm, the uninjured one, with a smile.

He smiled sheepishly while rubbing his sore arm. They sat on the stairs of the healing store and finally ate their breakfast. They finished 30 minutes later but it still didn't open. They decided to roam around near it, in case it opens for business.

The time was almost at noon. Adrien was restless but he was more in guilty feeling because their friend had to stay with him when they could be somewhere else. They had been with him without failing when this problem arose. He received all the support from them without them questioning it one bit. They were the most loyal person he had. Besides his distant father. He gave off a determined face.

"Guys." He called out. They soon scattered around him.

"Go on a date." He smiled warmly.

"With you? No thank you." Nino joked making others laughed.

Adrien just shook his head, "I mean you four." They quieted at the words.

"You can spend today with each other instead with us. So, go on." He shooed them away.

"But-" "No argument. Like Marinette said." He cut Ivan off and grinned.

They walked away from the two slowly; eyes still on them.

"I'll be here with him. Don't worry." Marinette assured them.

"That's what I'm worry about." Alya teased making Marinette pout while others chuckled to it.

"But I suppose we can leave him in your hands." She added with a caring smile.

The other three approved to it and they were out of their sight minutes later. Marinette was glad to see her friends were pairing to nice guys. They were meant for each other; she can see that before they become a couple. Alas, she didn't notices the longing stare next to her.

"Sorry you have to be here with me." She turned to the defeated chuckling. "I bet you want to go somewhere entertaining than waiting here. How about-"

"This is my problem too." Adrien stared to her calm face. She giggled, "We'll deal with this together. We're practically a team now."

Marinette held her hand up in a fist. Adrien looked to it then to the beaming face. He was grinning and fist-bumped her gently but firmly.

"Thanks. Somehow I feel like I bring bad luck to someone. Maybe the black cat from our logo really does suit me." He gave a solemn smile.

"Then, I'll stay by your side." He focused on her, "You said I'm your ladybug. It's known to be a lucky symbol. I'll be there when you need something lucky in your life." She grinned then blushed to her own word.

'What am I saying? He's going to think I'm weird or-' "Thank you, Marinette."

Her thought was stopped by the smooth voice. It makes her melted inside. She stared to Adrien's charming feature. She noticed every bit of his gestures and she like all of them.

"Marinette?" She snapped out of the long staring and giggled awkwardly.

"Oh, my. Its lunch hour. No wonder I feel hungry. Let's go." She turned away from him to hide her uncontrollable blushing and smiling.

Adrien tailed her, chuckling to her antics. But he didn't saw the hidden one. They went to a café nearby. The mood gradually turned better and they laughed to every conversation they made.

After lunch, Marinette wanted to go to the bookstore next to the healing store to buy some sketchbooks. Adrien was impressed to hear some of the designs she told her as they were walking on the side of the road. He even complimented one which was a derby hat. He could imagine his father approving to it.

"He definitely needs to see the design. Then, I will be wearing it as a model to show how great it is." Adrien exclaimed.

She giggled, "I don't think you want to wear it. Some of the part will have feathers."

He widened, "I think I'll be sneezing all the time when we take pictures."

"Then don't wear" "I will. It's your awesome design after all." He grinned.

Marinette turned away with a fond smile, 'He'll do that for me.' She thought gleefully.

SHREESH!

"Oh dear."

They looked to the sound and the desperate voice immediately. An old man with a small builds, wearing a red shirt with white Hawaiian-flower around it, was on the ground. Plastic bags and their contents scattered in front of him. An antique-looking cane was in his hand. No one seemed to notice him except the two.

They dashed to help out. They both supported him up slowly and carefully. Marinette kept supporting while Adrien cleaned the mess back to the bags.

"We'll send you home. Where do you live?" Marinette asked as Adrien finished.

"That store with the birdhouse in front of it." He pointed.

Marinette and Adrien stared to each other. They've been waiting since morning for the store. They walked to the store and helped the man inside. The old man told Adrien to put the bags down as they reached what looks like a healing room. He asked if they wanted something to drink as gratitude but they refused politely.

He insisted by going to the teapot on a cabinet across the room. Marinette quickly got up to help him out. Adrien was nearby too. He brought along a chair for the old man to rest. He then turned to Marinette if she needed any help. The old man smile knowingly but it went unseen to them both.

"So, what brings you here?" He said when they all settled down on a cushion each on the floor.

"I don't say anything yet." Adrien answered in surprise.

"Ah, but you are about to." He smiled simply.

Adrien and Marinette glanced to each other. She encourages him with the looks she's giving. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I want to ask you about the birdhouse you have in front. Is it… magical?" He hesitated.

"The one who doesn't believe wouldn't question it in this serious manner. So young one, do you believe it?" The man kept that smile of his.

"I do." Adrien didn't even blinked this time.

"Then tell me the story. I believe what you believe to your true heart." He relaxed more.

Adrien told him about the little accident at the crossroad, Marinette added once in a while. The occurrences at the hospital especially the chest pains. How they concluded to be stuck together and couldn't stray far from each other more than two meters. He told about the investigation from yesterday and the realization that he hit the post of the birdhouse; not just some normal lamp post. How he was absent-minded all night after seeing it. The strong feeling he gets to come back.

"So tell me, please. What is really happening to me? To us?" He ended tensely with a pleading face.

"Why do you think you are the problem here?"

"What-" "You asked what really happen to you then corrected to the both of you."

"I-I-I'm not sure." Adrien lost his tense to a frown.

The man closed his eyes, still smiling. "What is your name, young one?"

He widened, "I'm sorry for my rudeness. Aaa… My name is Adrien Agreste. This is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He indicated to her who nodded her greetings.

"I am Fu. People usually called me Master Fu. Feel free to do so too. I'm more comfortable with it than Mr." He chuckled lightly.

The two smiled to the friendly greeting.

"You already know the answer to your question." He spoke again.

"But, I don't. That's why I asked for your help, Master Fu." He pleaded again.

"You seek far when it's near. The answer is very close yet you see only a part of it. Feel it with your heart, Adrien, not just your mind." He riddled, smiling wisely.

He was stumped. Marinette could only sit on the sidelines, she didn't know what to say or do. Master Fu saw their troubled face. He stood and approached them. Adrien's shoulder was touched firmly yet caring. Adrien faced the man with so many uncertainties written clearly on his features.

"Take a walk. Your mind will be in a fresh run. Come back when you find something but not today. Give yourself sometime; your own time." Master Fu patted his shoulder.

Adrien looked to the floor and nodded in solemn. Marinette followed as he walked to the door, only to be stopped by Master Fu.

"Do what your good at; be Marinette." He gave a small knowing smile. Then he pushed her lightly indicating to follow Adrien.

Marinette nodded with a determined face. She bowed slightly and took off. Master Fu tenderly kept his eyes on the two young visitors from his store's window, walking away side by side.

"They are made for each other." He mumbled quietly to himself.

To be continue…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

So, can you guess what's the answer to Adrien's question?

I have been saying this but I want to say it again. Thanks for the support to all of you awesome readers.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is own by ZAGTOON. The song with its lyrics also belong to its rightful owner. I only own the story and some of the plots.

'words' - thought

 _words_ \- lyrics

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Adrien walked on the side of the road without really looking. People pass by him smoothly because Marinette pulled him gently out of the way every now and then. He didn't even feel her hand grasping firmly yet pleasantly. But he did grasped it back automatically.

Marinette led him to a mall blocks away from the stores. She brought him inside a colorful-lighted candy shop; he faintly registered it. She then took him to a mellow-lighted of a bookstore; he stared to blink more frequent to the change from the many colors. Lastly, she brought him inside a calm-lighted bakery which also made to be a part café. The warm feeling and the smell of buns whisked into him. Adrien finally noticed the change of scenery from the last sight he remembered; the side of the road. He saw three round wood tables in a corner and the rest was the bakery. There was only one table occupied.

Turning his head around with a weird face, he stopped to a smiling Marinette. She giggled to the wide eyes he gave her. They move to the counter, led by her, to order some drinks and two pieces of salmon and spinach pies. Marinette secretly order some -freshly made, newly baked- chocolate chip cookies which caught Adrien's eyes the moment he saw it. But, he was reluctant to buy it.

They settled at the table near the windows with twilight beginning to shine through from outside. Marinette ate her pie happily while a paper bag sat on her lap which caught Adrien's attention.

"What is that?" He asked.

She only smiled wider while rummaging through the bag. She brought the cookies out and gave a mouthful to him. Adrien was shocked but munched it nonetheless. He gulped it and stared at her. He laughed out of sudden followed by Marinette.

"Thanks. It's the best I've ever taste before." He grinned.

"You're welcome. But I'll be changing 'the best' statement you made when you have a taste of papa's recipe." She smirked.

"I can't wait." Challenged accepted.

She looked at him sincerely, "Welcome back."

He frowned then scratched his neck with sheepish smile; an apologetic gesture. He bowed slightly to Marinette which surprised her for the weird action.

"I'm truly sorry. I wasn't paying attention before. You told me that you refuse to talk to a puppet and I just did it. I'm-" A hand on his cheek halted another apology.

He glanced up to a giggling Marinette, "Don't be so uptight. It's fine already. I'm not angry but I do feel worry. I'm glad you didn't sink further into your mind." She gave sad smile.

Adrien immediately touched her hand on his face and straighten.

"I'll never do that again as long as you're here, my lady." He sputtered with determined face.

Marinette widened and her face reddens slowly but surely, heartbeats increasing.

'I think I've really fallen hard for him.' She realized and saddens to her obliviousness towards her own feeling all this time.

The unblinking Marinette worried Adrien, "Don't you trust me?" He asked with a hope.

She snapped out of it, "Of course I trust you. We're a team just like I said before." A frowned adorned her feature.

"Then, don't give me those eyes. It looks sad to me." He gave a loving smile.

Marinette turned away, 'Is he…. No. He's just a nice person.'

She sighed to herself. She glanced back to Adrien with an angry face causing him to double over to the sudden reaction.

"You're the one who doesn't trust me. I'm here okay and I'm not going anywhere until you solve these riddles Master Fu told you. Maybe I'm not much of a help at least it is a help. Some clues will show up eventually. So hold your thought and have some fun with me." She retracted her hand and crossed her arms, huffing while closing her eyes.

Clocks ticking, Marinette never yield from her pose. A sound could be heard. She opened her eyes slowly to a chuckling Adrien. She uncrossed her arms and stared disbelievingly towards him with a frown.

Adrien finally noticed her tense features, "I- I'm sorry, my lady. It's just you are stubborn yet optimistic with your angry statement. I find it weird and absolutely cute that I can't stop laughing."

Marinette pouted, "I'm serious."

"So am I." She gaped to his calm face.

"I'm looking forward to this 'fun' you mention. Can you help me?" He grinned.

She gave an amused face then smirked, "You won't even know what hit you."

They laughed out loud. The mood was definitely lighter and easier to converse. When they finished eating, Marinette walked around excitedly; her hand comfortably in Adrien's hold. She showed many things, all kind of variation from clothes to games.

They played a robot fighting game and Marinette beat him in every games. He pouted at the end of it all. Marinette giggled to see his rare-pouting face. Adrien cocked an eyebrow then smirked. He teased her back by poking her cheeks. She was surprised and continued to giggle until she yield to the relentless poking. Adrien stood proud to his small victory making Marinette shook her head affectionately to him.

They went to every nook and cranny of the entire mall but never felt tired. How can they be when the person they longed for was beside them all the time? They went into a store which sells many girl-like accessories. Out of Adrien's sight, Marinette bought something and quickly hid her purchase.

"This mall will be closing soon. We hope you enjoy your visit to our mall. We wish you all good night and hope our beloved customer will be coming soon. Thank you." The announcement echoed throughout the mall as they both stepped out of the store.

People hastily made their last purchases and ready to leave. Most of them talked excitedly among them. Some walked tiredly to the nearest exit; must be an eventful day for them.

Marinette also made her way to the exit but was pulled back towards Adrien's pleasant chest. She blushed lightly.

"Let's wait for the crowd to lessen." His voice was close to her ear making her fidget.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded. Adrien led her to a nearby bench and sat calmly. Marinette copied him and soon opened a new conversation to calm her nerves. They laughed while guessing the crowds of how their day today went. As the crowds lessen, Adrien made no move to get up so Marinette just sat there waiting beside him.

"Excuse me, sir and miss. We are closing now." A worker approached them with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll-"

"It's fine, Marinette." Adrien pulled a half-standing Marinette to sit back.

Marinette and the worker looked at him confusedly. He got up and faced the man, whispering something which was unheard by Marinette. The man talked in the same low voice and nodded to it moments later while patting Adrien's shoulder. He turned to Marinette to give a thumb up.

"You sure are lucky, miss." He said then walked away.

Marinette perked her eyebrow to the retreating form of the worker. She then stared to the already sitting Adrien. He looked somehow amused with all the encounter before.

"What did you say to him?" She begin.

"Just asking some help from a brother in arms." He said simply which confused her more.

She shrugged it off and sat calmly again. The recent realization of her feeling keeps playing in her mind. She could recall all the chances of the feeling surfaced but she had had to be oblivious. Alya was right all along. She sighed.

"My lady." "Yes! Huh? Wha-" Laughing burst out beside her.

She saw Adrien holding to his stomach while laughing continuously. Marinette could only gawk blankly at him and the sudden cheerfulness.

"I have been calling for you. 'Marinette', 'clumsy girl' and yet you immediately answer to 'my lady' of them all. You are a comical girl, Marinette." He wheezed out.

She blushed, "It's be-because you are the one who keep calling me that. I get used to it by now. No-Not my fault." She crossed her arms feeling embarrassed.

Adrien calm down and stood up. He held his hand out for Marinette to take it; she didn't hesitate this time. Adrien led her to a side of a mall which was decorated lavishly. She soon saw a white grand piano in the middle of the decoration.

He released her hand and gestured for her to sit on the long stool in front of the piano. Marinette stared at him, longing to feel the warmth of his hand, for a while then settled comfortably. Adrien smoothly sat next to her while stretching his hands.

He glanced at her as he put his hand on the piano keys.

She widened, "You play? I thought you only know the bass."

He gave a smug face, "Just one of my hidden talents."

Marinette never look away from him as he tested the piano keys. Adrien closed his eyes to ready the song he would be playing in his mind. Opening his eyes, he begins his small performance.

Marinette was stunned as the keys were press by his rough, yet gentle, fingers making a beautiful melody. She could hear how well and smooth he played the piano.

'He definitely has had training before in playing this song.' She thought in amazement.

Song part\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it  
And the darkness inside you  
Makes you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _That's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful,_  
 _Like a rainbow (2x)_

Marinette's face appeared every time he sang the verse. He widened as the answers started to piece together in his mind. He gave an amused face as he close his eyes.

 _Show me a smile then,_  
 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember_  
 _When I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy_  
 _And you've taken all you can bear_  
 _You call me up_  
 _Because you know I'll be there_

Adrien looked to Marinette with a hopeful face. She could only look at him weirdly, not understanding the meaning behind of the last sentence.

 _And I'll see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_  
 _Your true colors_  
 _True colors are beautiful,_  
 _Like a rainbow_

 _I see your colors_  
 _Though they appear to be different_  
 _You should never be afraid_  
 _Because your difference is the difference_

He turned forward and frown to himself.

 _We live in a time where to be yourself is hard_  
 _And the way you really feel_  
 _Can leave you emotionally scarred, But_  
 _Stay strong, stand firm, never back down_

 _Being yourself is the only way to act now_

The frowns lighten as he knew the verse was actually what he was searching for; the final answer to the pieces. He looked to Marinette amusingly.

 _Trust me,_  
 _I'm a fighter and a lover_  
 _But the only time I fight_  
 _Is to reveal my true colors, you know_

She smiled to see Adrien played it passionately. Somehow determination and calm aura surround him.

 _And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow_

He abruptly turned forward and sang his heart out to the last part of the song.

 _You are not alone (Like a rainbow)_  
 _There's no difference between me and you_  
 _Your true colors (yeah)_  
 _Love who you are (Your true colors, yeah)_  
 _I see your true colors_

The piano slowed, Adrien looked to Marinette affectionately.

 _You with the sad eyes_

Song part ends\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The mall fell into silent except for the sound of Adrien's panting. Marinette was touched to hear the encouraging song. She raised her hands in front of her chest.

Clapping suddenly was heard echoing throughout the mall. Adrien and Marinette looked around them to see the staffs of the mall gathered in small crowds behind them. Some even made cat-calls and "Encore!" was heard too.

They gaped to each other then laughed to the current situation. Marinette pushed him forward lightly and the applause got louder. Adrien looked back to Marinette with a hesitant face. She grinned with an assuring gesture; shooing him to be the center of the crowds.

He blushed to the staffs and scratched the back of his neck to show just how embarrass he was right now. He took Marinette hand and they bowed lightly.

When they were outside, they still gave small chuckles to what just transpired. As they were waiting for Adrien's bodyguard to pick them up,

"Looks like you have some talent that I definitely want to hear more." Marinette smiled cheekily.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Adrien grinned.

"Let me show you my talent next." She gave a smug face.

He chuckled but nodded all the same. The car arrived then she grasped his hand happily to hop into the car. Adrien was a little surprised to the sudden pull and settled in the car in the backseat with a stun face. The car drove off to Marinette's house, they both stayed silent the whole ride but their thought wasn't especially Adrien.

'I understand now. That song was actually dedicated to her to show my true feelings for her. But it gave me my answers instead. She is my ladybug, always give me luck in the least expected time. I'll have to meet with Master Fu tomorrow, I hope he opens early. Wait, Marinette has to follow me wherever I go. I don't want to trouble her more than necessary. Maybe I should-' He shoulder was shaken lightly.

"Adrien, we're here."

He whipped his head and grinned to her, "Alright, my ladybug."

Marinette stared. Adrien was quirking an eyebrow towards the unsettling staring. She giggled and opened the door of the car to stand outside. He followed her with a confused face. They stood there to wave Adrien's bodyguard off and to wish him goodnight, at least Marinette was. Adrien kept looking confusedly to the continuous giggled coming from his crush.

She pulled his hand towards the park in front of the bakery. Adrien let her led him to know what exactly happened before. They stopped in the middle of the park and sat on the bay of the fountain. By then, Marinette already stopped giggling but Adrien never stop staring.

"You call me 'my ladybug' in the car; usually it will be 'my lady'. So, what changes it?" Marinette gave an amusing face.

Adrien gaped then turned his face away mumbling,"I said that? Man, I need to focus more around her."

"What did you say?"

"Ahaha… I say I need to focus to your words more. I don't want to make you sad again." He gave an apologetic face.

Marinette shook her head fondly. She took his hands to make his palms facing the sky. The secret small paper bag, from the accessories store, she kept from him was placed gently on his palm. She gestured for him to open it.

As Adrien opened it, sparkles met his eyes. Marinette pour the content on his palms. Beads after beads scattered in his hands. He looked at them in awe. The colors from the beads shone lightly from the light of the night sky.

"I want to show you my talent now." She said with loving smile.

Marinette untied her red hair ribbon from one of his twin-tailed hair. One by one she slides the ribbon through the beads. Adrien never glance away, amaze to see a creation, her creation, occurred in front of his eyes.

She tied a black round marble-looking-bead on both end of the ribbon. All the scattering beads were now neatly lined on his hands. The beads start with light turquoise, lime, crystal, orange, lime, crystal, orange, lime and ended with light turquoise. Adrien never thought such simple beads could be so enticing to look.

"It's glass beads. I like all of their colors. It shines nicely with any kind of light. Somehow these colors call me to make one for you." She grinned.

He chuckled, "What are you, a bead whisperer?"

She giggled along, "Maybe and this is one of my talents. I make accessories based on the person I met. I want you to have this one."

"Seriously?" She nodded happily to a grinning Adrien.

"Sorry though for using my ribbon. It should be something better but I just want to show you my talent as you shown yours before. It's not something I usually did to someone else; my work stays as my privacy."

"It's perfect, my lady! I won't change it even the slightest." He exclaimed while holding dearly to the accessories. "One question though. What kind of accessories is this?" He said sheepishly.

Marinette giggled, "It's a bracelet. Here, let me put it on for you."

She round it around Adrien's right wrist and clicked the black one together. Adrien gawked to see it connected instantly.

"It's magnetic, Adrien. Don't tell me you haven't seen one before." She gave an amused face.

"Truthfully my lady, I haven't. I don't expect to see small magnets to be a part of a bracelet." He gave another sheepish face.

"Now you do see one. Even have it on your wrist. Adrien, thank you for the piano performance. It was amazing." She stood excitedly, he chuckled to see her enthusiasm.

"Thanks to you, Marinette. I'm able to play it that smoothly because of you." 'You even make me realize the answers to the riddles. You are the amazing one here.' He thought lovingly.

"The walk in the mall was fun too. We should do it again. How many times have you been to the mall before? It's quite far from here."

"Tonight is the first time actually." He gaped in hearing it.

"Then, how did you know where the bakery is? It's almost unseen to the public's view."

"I have no idea. I just follow my heart." She said simply.

Adrien laughed to his incredible crush. They then started to the bakery to retreat for the night. Their friends barged at them as they opened the front door. The duo told them about what happened at the healing store; the small incident, the old man and his riddles.

"So, you need to figure this out on your own?" Nino cocked an eyebrow.

He shook his head simply, "No, I definitely need help. And I've found it with the help of a lucky someone." He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly.

He then readied himself to sleep. The others looked confusedly to his vague explanation. They turned to Marinette for further information but she simply shrugged with a grin.

'I trust that he will only answer it when he sees Master Fu. He might want to go early tomorrow.' She thought pleasantly.

Their friends didn't pressed more and opted to sleep too. As the slow breathing was heard, they know the others were in a deep sleep. Their nightly conversations begin.

"Adrien?" "I knew you haven't sleep yet." They chuckled lowly.

"You want to leave early tomorrow?"

"Hmmm…. I think I'll take Master Fu's advice to give myself some time."

She turned to him, smiling to see he's already looking at her with those shinning luminescent green eyes. Adrien cheered from the inside as she turned to him. He got to see her bright bluebell eyes before he went to sleep.

"Marinette, do you want to spend somewhere else tomorrow?"

Marinette was flustered, 'He want to go on a date with me?' Applauses were heard loudly inside her head.

"I want to go for another outing with all of you." He gave a hopeful face.

Marinette stared, "All of us?"

"Yeah, with Nino, Ivan, Alya, Mylène and of course you, my lady." He smirked.

'Not a date. Not a date.' She thought in embarrassment. "Sure. I hope it won't turns out like the zoo visit."

They frowned as they were having flashbacks of the mayhem at the zoo. It went unknown to their acknowledgement about the master plans by Alya and Mylène to make them closer.

"Yup, I definitely hope so. Where do you think we should go?" He asked out of sudden.

"How about the Eiffel Tower? It has large field surrounding it. We can play around and have picnic." She said excitedly.

"I like that idea. We'll tell them tomorrow. It will be a blast." They grinned.

Slowly and gently, Adrien grasped her hand. They intertwined their hands and fell asleep to the small comforting gesture.

To be continue…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This chapter is inspired by a video from YouTube titled True Colours (by Artists Against Bullying) ASL. It is an awesome video because it somehow suits Adrien's situation. The video also let me learn some important lessons.

I'm sorry to those who almost die with curiosity about my last question especially Abilnott (truly sorry..eheh). Hope you get the answers from the clues in here. Thanks for the sturdy and great support to this story.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Disclaimer: Miraculous - Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is own by ZAGTOON. Frisbee is own by its rightful owner. I only own the story and some of the plots.

Warning: Correction, this is the longest chapter in this story. And… final chapter, people.

'words' – thought

Enjoy!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, they told their friends about their plan and soon packed the necessary items for their outing. They walked there since it was nearby. The four of them were restless to see the all-too-cheerful Adrien's mood and actions. Have to give them both the benefit of the doubt was what they thought to lighten their own worrisome.

When they arrived to the open field at the foot of Eiffel Tower, they all scattered around to play Frisbee.

"Got it!" Adrien caught the flying yellow plastic object.

"Me next." Nino shouted across him.

Adrien threw it to Nino, only to be caught by Mylène splendidly. She jumped high and caught exactly in front of Nino's ready-to-receive hand. Sliding her feet to the grass, she stopped like a heroine in an action movie, Frisbee firmly held in her hand.

She smirked to her gaping friends and boyfriend.

"I have no idea she can be so… fierce with that gentle-attitude of her." Marinette broke the silence.

"You said it, girl." Alya added, still gaping.

They laughed to Nino who just got crushed by Mylène. Nino only patted her back in amaze while Ivan blushed to see a new side of Mylène. He definitely thinks his girlfriend is gentle and super hot with that stun she pulled off. They continued on with the passing of the yellow disk starting from heroine Mylène.

'He is better today. I hope it stays like this always. It's making me want to hug him tightly if he shows another sad face. And I don't need my crush to be crushed by me.' Marinette chuckled to her own thought.

"Marinette, watch out!" "Huh?" She looked up to a flying Frisbee coming towards her higher than usual.

She made to catch it on the spur of the moment. Jumping high, she managed to touch it at the end of her fingers; she cringed because she couldn't catch it.

'The Frisbee!' She exclaimed happily as the object was caught by another hand. 'And the sky?' She was falling backwards due to her action before. Widening her eyes, she knew she would be hitting the quite-hard ground.

"Huh? Not as painful as I thought. Rather, it's softer than any ground I remember." She thought aloud as her movement stop.

"I think the doctor told you to take care of yourself since he didn't want any jumping daredevil girl in his hospital again." An amused voice was heard above her.

Marinette saw Adrien's face looming over her as she glanced upwards. They were standing with Adrien supporting her weight. She fell on his chest; warm and cozy. She could feel the gym-effect from his chest on her back. Her faces redden lightly in imagining their position right now.

'She has a pleasant back. I never want to let her up. I feel the yearning to protect this delicate figure of her in my arms. Even as her friend.' He gave a small smile to his own determination.

Adrien suddenly felt a smooth surface on his cheek. "Don't show me those sad eyes. I'm not going anywhere."

He stared into her enticing bluebell eyes as the word echoed in his ears and mind. Her soft hand never leaved his cheek. She showed a calm face with a loving smile.

'Loving?! She do like me back? Oh… man.' His mind was in overrun as he noticed it.

He never thought this day would come. When did she start to like him as more than friend? How can he not see it sooner? Maybe he is as oblivious as his crush too.

Adrien laughed and laughed. Marinette was quirking an eyebrow to the sudden burst of mirth. Their friends scattered around them in instance.

They had been watching from the sidelines all this time; excitement shown on their face and gestures. Nino stopped the rest of them to go to the two. He noticed Adrien's fast movement in reaching her in split second.

Adrien and Marinette's small talk went unheard by their friends since they were quite far from them.

"You both good?" Nino asked making the two to break their moment.

Marinette was embarrassed when she remembered her spontaneous act towards the person she love. Adrien had reduced to small chuckles by then.

"Never been better, bro." He answered in excitement.

Raising his eyebrows high to his forehead, Nino smiled to Adrien.

'He never calls me 'bro' unless he found something precious to him.' He thought happily.

"Girl, I shout 'Watch out' not 'Catch it'. You are unbelievable." Alya smirked while patting her head lightly.

Marinette smiled sheepishly to their chuckling. They went for a picnic after Marinette-small-incident. As they were conversing,

"I've been meaning to ask. Why you girls didn't go to school? I know Marinette has her leave notice from school like Adrien because of the accident, but what about you two?" The girls stared to Ivan until he was unnerved by them.

They burst laughing seconds later.

"Ivan, it's almost a week and you just ask it now. You are funny." Mylène giggled.

"And the other two wait patiently for his question to be answered. I think you three beat Marinette with her clueless side." Alya teased making them gave a sheepish face.

Marinette gave a bored-face to Alya then turned to the boys with a smile.

"Our school is having major repairing in few places. In order to not disturb the student, us, with our class session, they give us a two week break." She explained the situation while giggling.

"Come on~ We're not clueless. Nothing wrong in asking. Hah! You girls didn't ask about it from us too. That makes it all fair." Nino concluded victoriously.

"Because I already ask Vincent about it when we were preparing Marinette's place. I need to plan ahead if you both have school. He told me you boys changed school last week due to its far distance than Adrien's house. You two will also be moving along with Vincent to a place near Adrien's house so that his bodyguard can help to drive you three to school in one go."

"The day of the secret concert is you last day at your old school. Vincent didn't tell me which your school is, though. Anymore challenge you want to give me?" Alya smirked while crossing her arms smugly to the three gaping boys.

Adrien and Ivan lightly glare at Nino as the girls were giggling to them.

"You had had to say that." Adrien said lowly, embarrassed to the current situation.

Nino turned to them both with a sheepish face. Their conversation changed to a new topic to save Nino from his friends' death glare. They spent the next hours walking around the wide range of recreational spots at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Prank each other every few minutes, they finally sat to enjoy the evening breeze. The sky had changed to a mix of purple, blue and orange; a magnificent sunset indeed.

"It's time to go." Adrien spoke out of sudden as they were relaxing near the sprouting water.

They all understood the meaning and followed him to the car he called earlier. Adrien's bodyguard stayed in front of the store as they all piled into it. Somehow, Master Fu knew they would come and waited for them outside of the door before they arrived.

They settled on the question facing Master Fu. He offered them tea and they were just relaxing for a whole minute. The other four were dying out of curiosity as they stepped into the store but they respect Adrien's decision to let him handle it. All they can do now were to be there as a pillar for him.

"I see you have the answers you seek. Can you let me know about it and the wish you made before you hit the birdhouse?" Master Fu's calm voice rings throughout the room.

The others were shock to hear about Adrien's wishing of something, even Marinette. Is he that desperate about this particular wish?

Adrien turned to them with a calm smile, "I'll explain it but not all. I'm still unsure of telling it to anyone yet. Will you hear it?"

No one argue and just nodded with supportive gestures came from each of them. Adrien breathe deeply for a few times and turned to Master Fu; the fate he's searching for.

"I wish for happiness in my life. I know I have my father, my friends and my fans" he chuckled, "but I still feel something isn't right. I feel the loss of my mother before and I coped well to it actually. But I think that did steer something in me."

He looked to Nino; his best-friend, "I know I never talk about her and try my best in avoiding it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, dude. I know people have their own uncomfortable things to share with other. Just want you to know that I'll be giving you all my ears and so on when you need it. But I expect a full refund with a bonus from you." Nino teased.

Adrien gave small joyful laugh, "Alright. I'll ready myself when the it happen."

"I thought your mother went to the fashion show with your father." Ivan expressed while the other four nodded slowly in agreement.

"Because I made you all think like that. I don't want anyone else to ask me about it." He gave a solemn face.

"We understand. But you owe us for making us worry to death." Alya smirked.

He chuckled, "You both really are a good pair with that same teasing attitude. I'll write it down in 'my debt to my friends' book after this."

"And don't forget the bonus like Nino demand from you." Mylène added cheekily.

The whole room felt more lighten than when the information was told from Adrien before.

"What a great friends I have. Yet I still feel the need to find the one thing that can heal this anxiousness. The answers lie in my own self. I have been losing of who I am now, not because I create an alter ego of Noir. In fact, Noir is the reason I finally see that I want this happiness."

"I wish for someone to lead me when I'm lost, someone I would enjoy everyday to be with. The conversation will be about everything and nothing." He said it happily but sorrow came in instance.

'Someone like mom.' He thought sadly.

Master Fu looked at Adrien caringly. "I know what you really wish for, Adrien. And I know that someone is not as a replacement because it is irreplaceable in your heart; the same as what you true wish is."

"You wished something so dearly. It is a pure one and melancholic too. The fate you seek can't help you more than what you have in front of your eyes. It just connects the destined encounter to you earlier than latter. So, will you admit something to yourself and more importantly to the wish?" Master Fu riddled.

Adrien was quite. He knew what those words meant. He knew the answer but could he face it? Did he feel brave enough? Feel he wasn't going to get the bad omen again.

He bowed respectfully to the master, "Thank you for the lesson. I appreciate them to my heart." He smiled.

"And the heart will help you through this matter, young one. Like it once did before." Master Fu smile knowingly.

Adrien was wide eyes for a moment but nodded happily to the wise advice. He got up and bowed once again then walked out of the room. Marinette was confused but she didn't press further in seeing Adrien's determined face. She bowed in gratefulness to the master in helping them- helping him.

Then she followed Adrien quickly, leaving their friends in the room with total confusion. They looked to each other and did the same as the duo, bowing slightly to the master.

"Thank you. Sorry we couldn't help much before." Nino begins.

"It's fine. You did enough in your own power. Let someone else continue your work. She'll make sure you're hard work will not be wasted. But please still be there when it is difficult for him." He looked at Nino and Ivan.

"And for her." Master Fu turned to Alya and Mylène.

They didn't know what to say. Deep down, they somehow understood the hidden words behind it. They smile to him and nodded their head.

"We will, Master Fu." Alya said and stood up with Nino to chase after them.

"You can count on us." Ivan grinned.

"We'll do the best we can." Mylène continued and they both followed suit.

"What a fine young ones they all are. I hope to meet with them again. Just to have some friendly chat." He stroked his beard, feeling delight to the fresh conversation moments before.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Outside, Adrien walked calmly but in trance with Marinette close behind. His phone rang suddenly, he looked at the contact name and hand it to Marinette.

Marinette answered, "Hello?"

"Where the heck did you both go? Don't just up and about then vanish like a fart." Nino voiced out exasperatedly on the other end.

Marinette cringed, "Sorry. Adrien insist we go somewhere. Right now. He seems to want to be alone. Well, as alone as he can."

"Marinette?" Nino asked weirdly.

The other end was having some argument until a new voice spoke through.

"Girl, listen to Mylène's advice before. Nice and slow." Alya said.

"Alya~" Mylène's voiced could be heard faintly.

"Ookay. Although I didn't recall to have heard that advice before." Marinette said weirdly.

"Ooppss. Hehe… nevermind." Alya said sheepishly. Another argument occurred.

"We will be waiting at your apartment. Be safe." Ivan said.

"Call us if you need anything." Mylène's voice came next.

"Ahem. I'll take my phone back, thank you." Nino said faintly in the background.

"Marinette, he's a mess. Please do what you can." His voice was warm and Marinette could see the smile that came along.

"Alright." She grinned.

"Good luck, girl." "We've got your back." "Don't stay out late." Marinette shook her head fondly to the extra voices.

"Okay. Okay. Give them some space, guys. See you at home, Marinette." Nino said.

"See you at home too, guys." Marinette turned the caller off. "Ooff." She bumped to something or someone.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking-" Chuckling. She looked up to Adrien.

"It's just me. No need honorifics." He snickered.

Marinette pouted. She soon noticed they were at the park she never went before. It was a few blocks away from the crossroad but they still could see it clearly. The park was in low light so people didn't really give attention to it.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere my heart told me to go." Adrien answered simply.

He walked to the merry-go-around. Then, he offered his hand to Marinette in helping her up to one of the horses there. Marinette was hesitant but Adrien grabbed her waist and lifted her up with no problem. She shrieked to the sudden loss of the ground and soon settled herself comfortably on the back of the toy horse.

Adrien walked to the horse next to Marinette's and got himself on it. It was a little dark at his horse's spot since it was deeper into the middle. The faint light only reached his chin. Marinette was sad to feel the sorrow feeling from him, what's more the place he sat make it double.

"I am alone in my own house." He started, eyes fixed to the horse's mane.

Marinette peeled her ears and gave full attention to the melancholic voice. It tore her heart a little but she toughens it up. 'He needs me.' She thought in determination.

"My father was- are busy with his works. I can't see him frequently even his shadow." He chuckled sadly. "His PA is the only one who gets to see his face all the time. She's a sweet person but she takes her job seriously and it's hard to joke around with her." He smiled to some of his memories.

"I do have my bodyguard but he didn't speak, at all. Only grunted once in a while. He didn't even smile. But he protected me all the time. Sometimes he does some funny act without noticing. He's a shy guy if I think it back." He grinned.

"My mother." Adrien face looked like it might tear up.

"My mother was missing. My father didn't like talking about her much. So, I don't know the details. He changed when she went missing. He did try to be a good father but I'm still lonely. Is it bad for me to ask for more?" Adrien looked at Marinette pleadingly.

Marinette turned away from his face and turn solemn. She suddenly sobbed.

Adrien jolted, "Hey. I'm sorry, I make you sad. I just need a person to hear my story. I'll stop-" Marinette's finger shut him up.

She shook her head. "I realized now I took everything for granted. Someone out there has more serious matter to think about every single day. Me? I think about school work, waking early, falling in love" she chuckled lowly, "and other small stuffs." She watered.

Adrien held her hand gently, "That's just shows you are a normal teenage girl thinking their normal stuff." He smiled.

"It's my point here." She stared hard to Adrien causing him to loss his smile slowly and focused on her face.

"I'm a teenager. You're a teenager. Yet, you look so mature and childish at the same time, hiding this… pain in your heart. I couldn't help you out. You always save me. I-"

Adrien stood up, cutting her off. Green eyes clashed with bluebell. Marinette's heart beat to some tune she didn't know existed within her. Adrien smile and reached to her face. He stroked her cheek slowly and gently.

"You' are amazing, Marinette." Her face gave off a confuse feeling.

"You make my problem seems simpler than when it stays it my mind. You are right. I'm just a teenager. I do have a remorse feeling in me and could use your help. Wait, you already help me." He gave a sweet smile.

"What did I do?" She asked, calmed to the strokes.

"You show your true self to me the moment I saw you."

"The accident? It was something crazy I do." She looked weirdly at him.

"That only makes me want to know this crazy but brave girl more." Adrien smirked to a pouting Marinette.

"You are honest with yourself. If you don't enjoy it then you don't enjoy it. You don't pretend you like it. You don't give rude comments and unpleasant attitudes when you didn't like our band. It's proven when I hear you at the hospital. It's just our songs aren't attracting you, that's all. Some people who aren't our fans, like you, only want to follow recent trends."

"You might not notice but I saw you clearly at the secret concert. I kept looking to this girl with a pair of bright blue eyes and twin-tailed hair. She was different than the rest with her bored face." He chuckled.

"I instantly knew she wasn't a fan. But, I really want to make this girl gave some other reaction than that dull aura. Instead of playing sloppily, I double my effort. I sing from the bottom of my heart when it comes to my verse. You, who stood silently from the beginning, suddenly nodded to the beats with an eyebrow perking. I feel like I just get the best gift ever when it worked. I'm glad you enjoy it finally." He smiled warmly to the vivid memory.

"I did that? Wow, it's embarrassing." Marinette chuckled with a blush.

"Not at all, my lady. You give me a new strength to perform better. At the time, I'm feeling really stress out because my father wouldn't chance a glance in bringing me along to the fashion show. Once in a while, I would like to spend some father-son quality moment with him. I stand on the stage along with the band half-heartedly. I care for the band a lot but I acted rudely by being indifferently while performing." He smiled with regret shown on his features.

"I understand him, somehow." Adrien focused on Marinette's word.

"I'm not a parent or an adult for that matter. But, I can understand the feeling of protectiveness from your story about him. His wife went missing. He wouldn't want the same thing happen to his only son. Their precious child." Marinette explained while cupping Adrien's face.

Adrien was wide eyes for a moment then he chuckled happily non-stop. He hugged her lovingly making Marinette to blush.

"And that is when you came to my view to fix everything right miraculously. You see. You just save me again. I always blame him. Now I can understand him a little better, thanks to you." He released her. "But that doesn't mean I will always agree to his methods. I'll protest to him now and then. His wife is my mother too. We'll deal with it together." He concluded proudly.

She laughed to his conclusion.

"Now I see the teenager in you. Be the child to your father so he can see things he missed before." Marinette smiled.

"Are you sure you're not Master Fu's apprentice with that old man-woman advice of yours?" Adrien asked amusingly.

Marinette pouted and crossed her arms. Adrien quickly apologize, all the while laughing. She soon laughed along in remembering the weird things she said earlier.

"Well, if you want to hear the simple one, take things with your father nice and slow." Marinette continued.

"Where did you get that?" Adrien grinned.

"From Alya who hear them from Mylène."

"You girls are amazing."

"So I've been told."

They had a good laughed. Their surrounding was silent as they quieted. Adrien got up onto Marinette's horse. He sat behind her. She was tense for the moment to their close proximity. He slowly hugged her from behind.

"A-A-Adrien?" She stuttered face reddens in seconds.

"Shush… Can you stay still for a while?" He asked close to her ears.

Marinette didn't trust her voice so she opted in nodding. She could feel his heartbeat; the rhythm was normal and calmed unlike her fast beats. He hugged her tighter to his chest settling his face on her right shoulder.

They stayed like that for hours to Marinette's thought but it only had been few minutes. She was tense every time Adrien exhaled. It brushed on her neck and she could feel the chills.

"I miss her." His voiced was muffled.

"Huh?" Came the confused reply.

"I miss my mother. She's the closes I have all my life. My father is close too but the feeling isn't the same. The wish I made was actually to spend time with her again. It was the only true happiness I get from this world."

Marinette didn't know what to say. She hoped she knew but she didn't. The only thing in her mind was to comfort him in some way possible.

Adrien felt his hands were given soft, gentle strokes. It was hard to feel them but they were definitely there. He soon felt his head being patted and massaged. It calmed him to almost lulling him to sleep.

"Adrien?" The voice of stunning melody rings through his ears.

"Hmm…" He could only hum; afraid the comfort feeling would vanish.

"We should go home. Mylène will be worried sick. It's almost midnight anyway." Marinette suggested.

"Can we stay here some more~" She laughed to the whining.

"I can't say much to that. You don't want to have your phone full of miss calls and messages 30 minutes later, I hope." She pointed out the highest possibilities which could happen any moment now.

"Alright. Alright. Shesh…. Is it hard for me to have a proper date?" He released her.

"Wha~" Marinette turned to him in shock.

He smirked, "You heard me. This is a date."

"But-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He said seriously. She stared at him tensely.

He got off from the horse and lifted her off of it too. They intertwined their hands naturally and walked to the middle of the park as Adrien led her there. She was gestured silently by him to stand still while he walked away.

Somehow, he stopped two meters away from her. It was the safe range for them. He took a deep breath and stared at her like a man ready to give his all in the next words he would be saying.

"This seven feet length is what's keeping us close to each other. I'm grateful to it for giving me chances in knowing you more. I did wish for my mother but Master Fu's words give me the chance to let me finally follow my heart to its fullest." He spoke loudly.

"Answer my questions." He demanded but Marinette wasn't offended, she nodded willingly while keeping a calm face.

"Did you enjoy the performance at the secret concert?"

"Yes. I now know that your voice was the reason I truly enjoy the concert. Other than Jagged Stone." She chuckled.

Adrien nodded, chuckling too. He moved one step forward.

"How did you feel when we first met at the hospital? Positive or negative."

"Hmm… positive. You are easy for me to approach than Nino, truthfully. And I still remember that weird handshake of yours."

They chuckled. He took another step forward.

"I enjoy our private chat at night when the others are asleep. Did you?"

"It's the moment I have always looked forward to everyday. I…. didn't admit it to myself before but I was reluctant to go to sleep after the busy day of The Chat. I don't want to sleep with you far from me even if you were just on the other side of the couch. But then, you came to me. I was so embarrassed to it all of the sudden that I could only think of sleeping." She fidgeted shyly.

"Ah, that night. You were so cute. I woke up early to move to my side of the couch because I wasn't going to embarrass you more if they see us. I gave you my hand instead." He smirked.

"You held my hand like a teddy bear. Then you let it go to buried yourself in the blanket. I should warn you, it's in my private folder in my phone." He smirked.

She inhaled deeply, "You record me! Adrien-" she move her foot.

"Wait. It's not over, yet." He playfully said. She pouted but move back to her original spot.

He made another step.

"I heard from Alya and Mylène about how you like our official logo. The one with the black cat and the belt surrounding it. They told me you said it's a cool design. You honestly think so?" He was serious.

"I am. What's wrong in liking it? It's cool, simple and stylish. The design suits your band. If you don't like it then I'm taking it." Marinette was angry a bit to hear him say so with the serious face.

It was like he resented it. Marinette slowly stared at the snickering Adrien. He finally laughed out loud which surprised Marinette.

"Sorry for saying something awful. Don't get me wrong. I love the design. Nino and Ivan also fell in love with it in an instant after seeing it. They said the same thing as you."

He calmed down, "It's my mother's design. I treasure it. She made it for me because I'm her little kitten. I'm the one who colored it black from the original white because I see myself as a bad luck. But, you changed it by saying you'll be by my side. The lucky ladybug." He smiled warmly.

She redden, "Glad I could hop. I mean help." She stiffly giggled. Suddenly her mood was down, "I'm sorry for assuming before." Marinette was feeling guilty for her outburst when he actually didn't hate the precious symbol.

"It's alright, sorry for my rude behavior. I had to test you. Some of the fans, not all of them mind you, said it was cute and all to Noir but when Adrien asked, they said it was childish and wasn't all that great." He gave a sad smile.

"I don't mind if they said it is childish but I get angry when they say some bad things about it. It's my mom's and I truly love it. I won't tolerate the insult." He looked away hurtfully.

"Maybe because they just want to impress Adrien in saying they are more mature and likes elegant thing." She coaxed.

Adrien huffed, "I've tried everything, as Adrien of course, to hear the truth. I tried saying I love the design but the girls gave a mocking face to me in a beat then changed it to agreeing with me. I have keen observation so I know."

Marinette stared sadly at him.

He then gave small smile, "But, most of them really meant it when they say they like it. So, I treat them with respect and my words towards them come out as me, not a polite gesture. Like you, my lady." He smirked.

Marinette shyly turned to the ground, fidgeting with her hands. Adrien came closer to her by taking another step.

"Next, I appreciate the bracelet you made for me and definitely love it." He touched it gently with a fond smile.

He turned to Marinette with an apologetic face, "But I have nothing worth to give to you for this priceless bracelet. Will you let me know if I can repay you somehow?"

"No." She said it simply. Adrien sighed with a smile.

"Please, my lady. I want you to have something to remember me by; just like this bracelet do to me."

"And I do have it." Marinette opened her hand with a green-striped black handkerchief in her palm.

He widened, "But it's just a handkerchief-"

"An important one you gave to me when we had that small fight. It will always be in my memory because it's the first time I see you, the true you, since we've met. This maybe 'just a handkerchief' but the event that occurred along with it is a special one to me. It's my priceless thing whenever I miss you or not." Her face was red in the middle of it.

Adrien blushed to see her lovable gestures. He scratched the back of his neck while looking away. "A-Another step to you then." He said while stepping forward.

"I said this is a date. Will you go to this date with me?" He smirked.

Marinette chuckled, "Isn't it a little too late to ask?"

"I'll make you say yes either way."

She quirked her eyebrow in playful manner, "I see I don't have much choice. And don't worry, kitty, I'll be saying yes or I won't follow your led all this time."

Adrien stared to Marinette's smug face. 'I truly can't win over her.' He chuckled.

"I yield, my lady." He made a surrender posture and take a step to her.

They were at arm's length now. Marinette couldn't stand still, she was nervous to hear the next question. Adrien was feeling the same. He was hopping the fate that connected them all this time is still helping him now to convey the most precious feeling he has to the precious person he longed for.

"The last riddles from Master Fu were about admitting something. I admit I want someone to talk to about my mother and you listen to it. You even let me see how this anxiousness can be filled with something better; a time with you, Marinette. I admit that I really wish for someone to help me out when I'm losing myself to my own thoughts. You're the one who wake me up from all of it and cheer me up. You are my happiness, Marinette." He smiled lovingly to a stun Marinette.

"I have been in bad luck a year with the missing of my mother. I'm a lost boy and I'm alone. From the 700 crowds the first time we met to mere seven steps we become close friend. Now, it seems like it's more than just friend. Will you be my lucky charm by letting me take the seventh and final step to you?" He said with a hesitant but determined voice.

She stared to Adrien for one minute long. He was flustered as he imagined her figure walking away from him. He started to look at the ground solemnly.

Adrien felt hands cupped his face, lifting him up eyes to eyes. The bright bluebell eyes cause him to have a trance while the luminescent green eyes hypnotize her in their own world

"I'm going nowhere without my black cat, Adrien Agreste." She grinned.

Adrien hurriedly took the last step and hugged her. Marinette received the embraces and returned it tenfold. She wouldn't change a thing now. She was glad Alya and Mylène forced her to go to the concert or they wouldn't be meeting now.

"I will love you all my live." He whispered the most precious seven words close to her ear.

"I will be the charm you need." She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Wind picked up out of sudden. It surrounded them causing them to hug tighter. Then it was over.

"What just happen?" Adrien looked around.

"I don't know. But I feel… lighter." Marinette released the embrace and hop up-down several times to test her body.

Adrien tried too. They stopped when it really feels so. He stepped backward slowly, counting to seven steps then stop. They looked to each other and nodded.

Adrien took another step back hesitantly then another and another. They gaped from what they thought to be five meters away. When they realized what just happened, they ran to each other excitedly. He turned her round and round in his protective embrace.

They dashed to the side of the road and took a cab to get to Marinette's apartment. As they arrived, both ran like a panther upstairs and knocked the door till it opened to Alya's annoyed face.

They barged in, "We did it." "We become a couple and we did it." "I'll stay here." "And I'll go downstairs."

Marinette stood excitedly at the door while Adrien ran downstairs. The commotion attracted the attention of the other three in seeing what the heck happened at the front door.

Marinette turned to them gesturing she was fine. She called Adrien back and they closed the door. The others just stared at them.

"How did you guys solve it?" Nino asked.

"Marinette help me. We become a couple then this wind came around us. Next thing we know it's gone." Adrien explained excitedly.

"Wo, wo, wo, wo. Rewind please. You both a couple now?" Alya asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Marinette answered simply with a redden cheek.

"That's great. Finally." Ivan hugged them both.

"I'm happy for you." Mylène grinned with clasped hands.

"You need to tell me details, dude." Nino nudged Adrien.

"Details are correct. I'll be recording it as a keepsake." Alya said cheekily while half-hugging Marinette.

"What are you gonna tell your dad when he come home tomorrow?" Nino pointed out.

"I'm sure he won't mind letting me have a girlfriend of his fan. If he does than I'll make sure he sees Marinette what she's worth for." Adrien grinned.

"You don't have to do that. Nice and slow, remember?" Marinette nudged him.

They looked confusedly to the snickering duo but were glad it was finally over. They celebrated the success with Alya's supreme cooking. As they were at war- eating, Nino's phone rang. He walked away to answer it.

"We will be visiting you all to hang out after school. I hope it's just around this area." Ivan said happily.

"You mean Mylène, not us." Alya and Marinette smirked.

"Stop it~" Mylène whined.

Adrien laughed to the blushing duo. Nino came back to slipped into current conversation in teasing Ivan and Mylène.

"I'll be missing you the most, my lady. I hope this 'seven feet case' is still on so that we will never be apart." Adrien whispered to Marinette's ear with a playful tone.

Marinette smirked to him while touching his nose to push him away, "I thought rabbit is the one who has the legend of dying when it's lonely. I never knew a cat will too."

"This faithful black cat of yours is the only one who will act like that when his ladybug isn't around."

They chuckled lowly to each other.

"What?!" Nino shouted.

They all looked to him in shock except Alya and Mylène who chuckled.

"What happen?" Adrien asked.

"Didn't you hear a word I said, dude?" Nino stared with a bored face. Adrien just gave him a sheepish face.

"We will be transferring to Collège Françoise Dupont."

"Which turned out to be our school." Alya finished for her boyfriend.

Adrien turned to Marinette with a cheeky smile, "Looks like we won't be apart after all."

"Another fate of yours I presume." Marinette teased.

The day is over but the fate continues to connect them; they are made for each other after all.

The end.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I hope everything makes sense to all of you…eheh.

Thank you for staying with this story till the end. As usual, you guys are awesome and no other word I know can be use to replace it just to make you all know how I deeply, truly appreciate the support.

Merci beaucoup.


End file.
